A Luz da Lua
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: Após a morte de Setsune e a derrota de Kido, alguns mistérios ainda pairam no ar. Revelações e confissões serão feitas." A mais nova e surpreendente trama de fics feita por mim! Baseada na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué."
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Os flocos de neve caíam reluzentes à luz cálida do sol da manhã e depositavam-se como pequenas plumas brancas brilhantes ao chão. As árvores estavam vestidas com o véu perolado do gelo fino. Dentro da claridade e da alvidez da floresta, apenas uma coisa reluzia mais que o reflexo nos minúsculos prismas de gelo que se propiciavam, eram os olhos de Sesshoumaru, o amarelo de âmbar contrastava com a paisagem.

Apesar do brilho de seu olhar, sua face continha uma serenidade mortuária, em uma de suas mãos, o sangue de um humano escorria tingindo de rubro a neve. Uma lágrima, fria e cheia de ódio, escorre no rosto pálio e sem expressão sendo imediatamente seguida por outras, porém, um pouco mais quentes, o rosto alvo e sem manifestações de sentimentos, aos poucos, tornava-se uma face ardente pelo desespero e decepção, suas feições adquirem traços de uma imensa e profunda tristeza e lamento.

Sesshoumaru ajoelha-se e leva suas mãos ensangüentadas ao rosto. Não se podem escutar barulhos de nenhuma espécie na floresta, apenas, um soluçar contido vindo das profundezas de um peito amargurado.

Dentre as árvores, aparece a silhueta de uma pessoa, um homem, que se aproxima com calma e para trás do youkai dizendo:

_Sinto muito.

Sesshoumaru vira-se com o rosto embebido em lágrimas e um olhar repleto de fúria e brada:  
_O que é que você sente? Não faz a mínima idéia do que me obrigou a fazer hoje, apenas pelo poder!

Um facho de luz atravessou a copa das árvores iluminando a face daquele que fala a Sesshoumaru, não era nada mais e nada menos que Inutayshou. Com uma postura séria, porém cautelosa, de quem tentava conter-se e ao seu filho, Inutayshou deposita uma de suas mãos ao ombro de Sesshoumaru dizendo:

_A escolha não foi minha, muito menos sua. Ela foi a única responsável pelo destino que teve. Tente compreender.

Sesshoumaru, num gesto brusco, remove a mão de Inutayshou de seu ombro:

_Poder, ambição, dominação... Não é isso que tanto o abomina papai? E por que, então, partiu para este caminho contradizendo tudo o que até hoje me ensinou? Fazendo-me matá-la por isso?

_Pare de falar bobagens e haja como um youkai Sesshoumaru! A única pessoa que ambicionou o poder e jogou tudo ao vento, inclusive o seu amor, foi ela! Para ela o poder era mais importante que a sua compania!

Fez-se silêncio por alguns instantes, Sesshoumaru engolia a seco seu ódio, que enroscava e sufocava em sua garganta, num ato de frustração, Sesshoumaru cerra os punhos e dá um soco no chão:

__Ah! Droga! Por quê? Por que teve de ser assim? Por que fez isso comigo Yume?

_Sesshoumaru, se Izayou tomasse a mesma atitude de yume, saiba que não me faria de rogado e não penssaria duas vezes antes de matá-la. A segurança do nosso clã sempre estará em primeiro lugar.

Sesshoumaru não disse mais nenhuma palavra, Inutayshou compreendeu que seu filho desejava ficar só naquele momento:

_Vou para o palácio, estarei lhe aguardando para o jantar.

O pai virou-se, parou e olhou mais uma vez com um olhar de preocupação para o filho e seguiu seu caminho. Sesshoumaru permaneceu ali, parado no mesmo lugar, chorando a sua dor por longas horas até que ao anoitecer ele levanta seu olhar aos céus. Uma imensa e brilhante lua crescente luzia o manto negro da noite, Sesshoumaru seca as suas lágrimas e faz uma promessa:

_Juro que nunca mais confiarei em ninguém, principalmente em fêmeas humanas, criaturas traiçoeiras e abomináveis que merecem total desprezo!

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Passara-se quase um ano desde a morte de Setsune. Kagome concluíra, a muito custo, o colegial e agora se preparava para entrar na universidade. A casa dela e de Inuyasha na era feudal havia quase que se transformado em uma biblioteca de tantos livros e cadernos que se amontoavam, o que deixava Inuyasha irritadíssimo:

_Hei! Kagome! Você precisa dar um jeito nestas coisas ou não poderei mais entrar em casa daqui a alguns dias!

_Faça e diga o que quiser Inuyasha! Mas saiba que não vou me desfazer deles, pelo ao menos, até prestar os exames adimisionais para a universidade!

_Hunf! Como se isso fosse algo importante!

_Claro que é! Imagine! Você não faz idéia da blasfêmia que acabou de proferir!

Inuyasha, indignado, pega um dos livros de Kagome e abre, começa a folheá-lo, olha-o com desconfiança e, por fim, vira-o de ponta cabeça. Kagome observa discretamente a atitude dele e diz:

_Inuyasha, eu acreditava que já soubesse ler!

Tomando um susto ao escutar Kagome e perceber que a observava aquele tempo todo, ele quase deixa o livro cair ao chão. Então tenta se recompor e diz com ar altivo:

_Eu sei sim viu!

Kagome com olhar de quem sabe de algo a mais fala:

_Então, por que está com o livro virado?

Inuyasha percebe a gafe e trata logo de arrumar a posição do objeto e responde:

_É que havia umas palavras aqui que eu não conseguia entender, então, achei que o livro estivesse ao contrário.

Kagome faz uma cara forçada de compreensão contendo-se para não cair na risada, pois tem plena consciência de que se fizer isso o deixaria muito zangado, e afinal, o interesse de Inuyasha em tentar ler o livro acabou agradando e surpreendendo Kagome com mais uma das facetas desconhecidas de seu marido.

Kagome para a sua leitura e olha diretamente a Inuyasha:

_Diga Inuyasha, o que você não entendeu?

_Inuyasha faz uma cara de que não gostou da pergunta, e com muito custo diz:  
_Estava lendo aqui e encontrei algumas coisas que não fazem muito sentido.

Kagome contendo-se de vontade de rir, pois a cara de Inuyasha era patética, fala:

_Como o que, por exemplo?

__Ah! Esse negpócio de "solilóquio" que espécie de animal ou youkai é esse?  
Kagome quase vertia em lágrimas as gargalhadas contidas, copm muito trabalho, faz uma cara séria e responde:

_"Solilóquio" não é uma animal, muito menos um youkai Inuyasha.É simplesmente o ato de uma pessoa falar consigo mesma, um monólogo.

Inuyasha fica com cara de quem não entendeu mais ainda:

_Monólogo? Ah! Agora é que você complicou mais ainda!

_Compliquei nada! Veja, monólogo e solilóquio são quando a pessoa fala sozinha e são a mesma coisa! Ou seja, são sinônimos.

Inuyasha faz uma cara de que se perdeu completamente do resto do mundo:

_Sinônimos....Harg! Isso está me dando é dor de cabeça!

Kagome, cansada de ficar explicando, olha para ele e pergunta:

_Inuyasha, você nunca foi à escola?

_Mas é claro que não! Quem estudaria ou ensinaria um meio youkai?

_Então onde você aprendeu a ler?

_Minha mãe ensinou-me o pouco que sabia antes de morrer.

O olhar de Inuyasha entristecera, Kagome caiu em si e percebeu como isto também havia sido uma coisa difícil para ele na sua infância, não poder freqüentar a escola porque as pessoas tinham medo de um hanyou.

Sentindo-se culpada por despertar esta lembrança adormecida, Kagome, para animar um pouco Inuyasha, faz uma proposta:

_Escuta Inuyasha, tive uma idéia!

_O que foi?

_Vamos fazer o seguinte, todos os dias eu o ensinarei um pouco sobre as coisas que aprendi na escola, assim, você vai aprendendo e ao mesmo tempo eu vou me preparando para as provas!

Inuyasha fica meio incerto:

_Será que isso vai dar certo Kagome?

_Veja pelo lado bom! Você vai se distrair um pouco e eu vou estudar também, sem contar que passará mais tempo ao meu lado!

Inuyasha fica um pouco envergonhado com a declaração de Kagome e ruborizado fala:  
_Está certo, se é assim, tudo bem.

Kagome ficou muito feliz, tanto que pulou do seu assento e abraçou Inuyasha num gesto de comemoração. Ele a abraça e diz, mesmo não querendo dar o braço a torcer:

_Se isso vai te ajudar... Eu agüento!

Kagome não se contém e começa a rir, ela já esperava este tipo de atitude vinda dele:  
_Você não perde essa sua empáfia mesmo!

_Empá... O quê?

Kagome faz uma cara de quem se cansou de tanto explicar e diz:

_Deixe isso para lá! Melhor é você nem saber!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Todas as tardes, Inuyasha viajava até a era contemporânea para buscar Kagome nas aulas do curso preparatório. Vestido discretamente, a mando de Kagome, como um garoto: de blusa, jeans, tênis nos pés e um boné na cabeça para esconder as orelhas. Ele vai caminhando para não chamar a atenção. Inuyasha chega ao curso e encontra Kagome que o aguardava nos portões para apresentá-lo aos novos amigos o seu marido, que sempre ficavam intrigados com a coloração dos olhos e dos cabelos de Inuyasha:

__De qual país ele vem?

Kagome, apavorada, respondia:

_Um bem distante! Hehehe!

_Seu marido possui um jeito meio exótico de ser!

_Ah! Si! Ele vem de uma comunidade... Alternativa!

Depois de conversar muito com os colegas, o casal parte, Inuyasha, no decorrer do caminho, pergunta para Kagome:

_Kagome?

_O que é?-Kagome já espera pela bomba que terá de desarmar.

_O que você quis dizer com: "ele vem de uma comunidade alternativa"?

Kagome engole seco e começa a gaguejar embaraçada:

_Ah! É... Que... Vo... Você... É... Meio diferente... Das pessoas desta era. Hehehe! E... Como não seria... Digamos... Amigável dizer que você é um hanyou, falei que era um hippie!

_Hippie?

A situação havia se complicado, Kagome não tinha mais escapatória e achou melhor ser suave, porém verdadeira:

_É! São umas pessoas que fala diferente e vestem umas roupas meio estranhas! Ou seja... Esquisitos...

Inuyasha surpreso e irritado brada:

_Esquisito! Você disse que eu sou esquisito! Então é isso que você acha que eu sou?  
_Ai! Não leva para o lado pessoal! Essa foi a única coisa que achei para dizer naquele instante!

Inuyasha furioso e indignado fala:

_Agora sim é que eu quero que me ensine as coisas que se aprende na escola! Fico imaginando quantas vezes você já me chamou de coisas parecidas e eu nem fazia idéia!

_Acho que foi uma má idéia me prontificar a te ensinar. Vai me causar muitos problemas!

_Hunf! Vamos logo! A sua mãe nos espera antes de retornarmos a nossa casa para um chá e disse que separou algumas coisas que você pediu.

_Ah! Sim! Havia esquecido! São alguns livros. Vamos, está ficando tarde.

_Mais livros!

_Eu preciso estudar Inuyasha! Pôxa!

Os dopis encaminham-se para a casa da família Higurashi onde são recebidos com muito carinho. Kagome e a mãe conversam Inuyasha, Souta e o Vovô também.

Kagome e a mãe retiram-se até a varanda deixando os outros na sala. A mãe de Kagome ficara muito preocupada com sua filha desde que tomara ciência do falecimento de seu neto Setsune:

_Então minha filha, tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

Kagome olhava o horizonte, estava calma, porém com traços expressos de dor e saudade em seu rosto:

_Sim mamãe, confie em mim! Estou bem, acredite!

A mãe de Kagome sorri e abraça a filha que retribui o carinho também a abraçando. Apesar de estar bem, as feridas no coração de Kagome nunca cicatrizarão e a sua mãe sabe disso e tenta confortá-la durante a visita. Por mais que os dias passem a lembrança de Setsune será sempre carregada em seu coração ao lado da saudade e do amor que sentia por ele.

O tempo passa e avisita chega ao fim, Inuyasha e Kagome preparam-se para o retorno.

Chegando à era antiga, Miroku e Sango os aguardavam para o jantar. A comida era farta e saborosa, conversa vai, conversa vem e Kagome conta aos amigos sobre as aulas que está programando para Inuyasha. Sango e Miroku também se animam e pedem para participar, agora Kagome ficara mais entusiasmada que antes, pois teria uma classe! Os amigos marcam então o primeiro dia de aulas.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru acorda com as gélidas gotas de orvalho caindo da copa das árvores em seu rosto, ele havia adormecido recostada em uma árvore junto com Rin aquela noite enquanto estavam à beira do lago.

O Youkai olhava em silêncio o semblante adormecido de Rin que repousava em seu peito. Ele ficou a fitando por muito tempo, admirava aqueles belos e delicados traços, ora de menina, ora de mulher, o que causava mais encanto a ele.

Sesshoumaru acordara pensativo, seu sonho não havia sido bom, na verdade, o que tivera aquela noite fora o resgate de uma lembrança adormecida que lutara muito para apagar. Yume, a promessa, a morte. Sesshoumaru indagava a si mesmo se não estaria cometendo o mesmo erro naquele instante, confiar novamente em uma humana. Por mais que as circunstâncias fossem propícias para este pensamento, Sesshoumaru preferia tentar acreditar que Rin fosse diferente, que com ela, poderia ser de outra forma, na cabeça e no coração de Sesshoumaru ele tinha a certeza de que a mesma coisa não aconteceria de novo, porém, como cauteloso que sempre fora e nunca deixando a emoção se sobrepor à razão, tinha completa consciência de que Rin era uma fêmea humana, com defeitos e qualidades, com os mesmos instintos naturais que levaram Yume à morte.

Sesshoumaru resolve deixar de pensar no passado por aquele instante e apenas aproveitar a compania e o calor do corpo de Rin, sentir seu perfume inebriante e o toque de sua pele.

Sesshoumaru acaricia levemente o rosto da garota adormecida e dá um beijo de leve em sua testa. Enquanto Rin dorme, Sesshoumaru fica observando em silêncio as aves que sobrevoam as águas aguardando que Rin desperte por si, pois não se atreve a interromper o sono de criatura tão cândida e amável.

Rin abre os olhos e vê Sesshoumaru a observar o lago serenamente. A garota mexe-se um pouco, o que traz a ela a atenção do youkai que a olha em silêncio, sério como sempre fora. Rin dá um lindo sorriso que derrete até mesmo o coração de Sesshoumaru, mas este não expressa nenhuma afeição, apenas percebe-se um brilho de contentamento em seus olhos.

_Bom dia! - Rin diz alegremente.

_Olá. - Sesshoumaru responde em tom sério.

_Nossa! Nem percebi que havíamos adormecido aqui!

_Não quis acordá-la, dormia tão tranqüila, achei melhor não incomodar.

_Imagine! O senhor Sesshoumaru nunca me incomoda, é sempre uma honra ter para com ele.

Sesshoumaru, mesmo encabulado com as palavras e os olhares de Rin, se mantém firme.

_Então, o senhor dormiu bem?

_Sim. Estou acostumado a dormir em guarda.

_Nossa! A cada dia que passa conheço mais qualidades e o quão carinhoso é o senhor Sesshoumaru!

Desta vez, Sesshoumaru não consseguiu esconder, ruborizou sua face e desviou o seu olhar.

_Sesshoumaru...

Rin toca a face do youkai com uma das mãos a trazendo para bem perto do seu rosto e olha nos olhos dele dizendo:

_Não precisa se esconder de mim.

Sesshoumaru fica mais vermelho ainda, porém sem reação, fica calado, apenas deixa-se controlar pela moça que aproxima calmamente seus lábios dos dele e lhe dá um beijo dizendo:

_Não se esconda de mim. Não vou e nem quero machucar seu coração.

Estas palavras meio que assustam Sesshoumaru a princípio, porém, ele sabe que Rin é uma garota esperta e observadora, tanto que mesmo sem ele demonstrar em suas feições ela sabe quando algo lhe agrada, assusta ou desaponta. O que Rin quer é que apenas Sesshoumaru seja mais sincero e se abra com ela, algo quase impossível, porém ela não perde as esperanças.

Sesshoumaru sente como qualquer outra pessoa, aquela vontade incontrolável de sair gritando aos quatro cantos do mundo que está amando alguém, de abraçar e beijar com gestos fervorosos, agir com atitudes impulsivas de um apaixonado, mas, a sua dor e sofrimentos do passado o ensinaram a ser frio, duro e cruel também, o que o fez esquecer certas atitudes tão simples para nós, mas ao mesmo tempo tão complexas para ele, que fogem de seu entendimento completamente.

Sesshoumaru ama Rin, mas do jeito dele, um jeito que possa parecer muito estranho para algumas pessoas, mas não deixa de ser o seu jeito de amar e Rin sabe e compreende isso. Ela também não deseja desfigurar completamente o eu de Sesshoumaru, o transformar em outra pessoa, pois seria isso que aconteceria caso ele agisse como um apaixonado convencional, o que ela deseja é que ele nem demonstre emoções bem dizendo, mas que ao menos as expresse por palavras, independente do tom usado para proferi-las, pois ela não quer um outro ser, ela quer apenas o Sesshoumaru de sempre, aquele a quem aprendeu a amar.

Sesshoumaru e Rin, de comum acordo mantêm sua relação em segredo, pois ele insiste em ser perigoso caso isto caia no conhecimento de seus inimigos, que não são poucos, e que estes tentem algo contra Rin, como acontecera com Kaoru que cravou um punhal no peito de Rin para chantagear Sesshoumaru. Nem mesmo Jaken estava ciente daquele relacionamento entre eles, apenas desconfiava e ficava muito irritado com isso.

Sesshoumaru e Rin retornam para o acampamento, Jaken os recebe com perguntas cheias de ciúmes:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru! Onde passou a noite toda? Estava preocupado? A menina Rin estava com o senhor?

Sesshoumaru para de costas à Jaken e diz com tom ameaçador que causa calafrios no servo:

_Jaken, pare de me encher com estas perguntas ou arrancarei a sua língua sem demora.  
Jaken dá um pulo para trás e pede desculpas, mas ainda está fervilhando de ciúmes, ele observa Sesshoumaru que limpa sua espada e Rin que está cantarolando e alisando os cabelos, aquilo o deixa irritado e ele fala consigo:

_"Eles estão escondendo algo de mim! eu vou descobrir!"

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Todas as tardes ao retornar do curso preparatório, Kagome organizava a varanda de sua casa como uma sala de aula, onde os amigos sentavam-se e com uma lousa improvisada ela os ensinava as coisas que conhecia.

Kagome estava feliz, pois Inuyasha se mostrava muito aplicado e interessado, além de muito esperto, pegava rápido as coisas, já Miroku ia "capengando", mas não desistia. Sango também era excelente aluna, esforçada e caprichosa.

Kagome ensinava também os primeiros traços da escrita para Shippou que estava eufórico e muito contente por aprender a ler e escrever.

Os dias passavam calmos e tranqüilos, exceto por alguns youkais que às vezes atacavam o vilarejo, mas os amigos sempre se esforçavam e o exterminavam mantendo a segurança dos moradores, o que acabou tornando Inuyasha uma espécie de general do exército de recrutas exterminadores do vilarejo, e claro, Sango uma excelente sargento de treinamento para estes homens e mulheres que queriam auxiliar na defesa de suas famílias.

Apesar dos estudos, durante a noite, Kagome retirava-se com Kaede para seu treinamento espiritual, visando controlar sua energia e enfim purificar de vez a Jóia de Quatro Almas que era escondida em um local onde somente Kagome e Kaede sabiam a fim de evitar ataques de mal intencionados.

Os dias de Kagome eram cheios, mas ela estava feliz, afinal, tinha tudo o que queria sua família, amigos e Inuyasha ao seu lado. Exceto uma coisa, a ausência de Setsune.

Às vezes Kagome saia sem dizer nada e desaparecia por algumas horas, ela chorava escondido por sentir saudades do filho, Inuyasha ficava extremamente preocupado, mas não poderia fazer nada, restava a ele esperar que ela retorna-se e como sempre, com os olhos vermelhos de chorar o abraça-se e adormece-se de cansaço.

...

A noite estava caindo, os grilos cantavam do lado de fora da casa. Inuyasha observava as estrelas da janela enquanto Kagome preparava um delicioso jantar. Ele estava concentrado, sentiu um arrepio estranho na espinha e um cheiro de miasma, leve, porém o preocupou a ponto de fazê-lo levantar-se em guarda e chamar por Kagome:

_Kagome! Tem algo estranho aqui! Cuidado!

Mal ele acabou de falar, ouviu o barulho do estraçalhar de um dos pratos no chão da cozinha. Assustado, ele corre para ver o que aconteceu:

_Kagome!

Kagome estava parada, com o semblante pálido e assustador, seus olhos não havia expressão, parecia um fantasma, o prato estraçalhado ao chão havia ferido a mão dela que gotejava sangue por sobre seu vestido branco. Uma aura negra e estranha a envolvia, Inuyasha vai em direção a ela preocupado, mas é repelido pelo campo magnético formado por esta:

_Ah! Kagome! Fale comigo! O que está acontecendo? KAGOME!

Kagome não respondia, Inuyasha saca a Tessaiga que se transforma e diz:

_Eu não sei quem é você, mas, deixe Kagome em paz ou vai pagar caro por isso!

Logo após ter dito isso, o campo e a aura desaparecem, Kagome cai desfalecida no chão, Inuyasha a segura, preocupado, olha o ferimento na mão da garota e fala:

_Kagome, você está bem?

Meio atordoada ela responde abrindo os olhos devagar:

_Inuyasha, o que houve?

_Não sei, mas já passou. Vamos cuidar da sua mão, isso é mais importante agora.  
Inuyasha recolhe Kagome nos braços e a coloca na cama, ele busca a caixa de remédios que ela guarda no armário em seu quarto, ele abre e pega ataduras e um cicatrizante.

Ele senta-se na cama ao lado dela e segura a mão de Kagome com o corte iniciando a assepsia:

_Fique tranqüila, terei cuidado, não vai doer, prometo.

Kagome faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se mantém quieta Inuyasha enquanto faz o curativo pergunta:

_Kagome, o que aconteceu na cozinha? Fiquei muito preocupado! Senti um miasma leve, mas foi o suficiente para me assustar.

_Não sei ao certo Inuyasha, me lembro apenas de sentir um calafrio e de perder a consciência após isto, nem ouvi o prato cair de minhas mãos!

Inuyasha olha Kagome com preocupação e alívio ao mesmo tempo, ele respira fundo e aproxima-se dela a abraçando:

_Fiquei com medo, achei que havia te perdido. Tomaremos mais cuidados até descobrirmos ao certo o que aconteceu. Amanhã falaremos com Kaede.

_Sim.

Após o término do curativo, Inuyasha pega um cobertor no roupeiro e estende sobre ela a acomodando:

_Pronto! Agora descanse, eu tratarei de arrumar a bagunça na cozinha e trarei o seu jantar. Fique aqui quietinha como uma boa menina!

Kagome dá um sorriso de agradecimento, Inuyasha retribui com o mesmo gesto e sai do quarto para organizar a bagunça e terminar os preparativos do jantar. Ele retorna com uma bandeja e o prato servindo a Kagome:

_Aqui está, coma bem!

_Obrigada!

Inuyasha permaneceu ali com Kagome até ela terminar sua refeição e cair no sono. Preocupado como ficou, ele não conseguia dormir, permaneceu o tempo todo acordado ao lado dela com a Tessaiga a postos:

_"Quem diabos está fazendo isso e por quê?"

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Jaken passara o dia todo emburrado, nem olhava nos olhos de Rin que cantava e dançava para provocá-lo.

Sesshoumaru de certa forma divertia-se com aquilo, a cara que Jaken fazia a cada vez que Rin passava rodopiando na sua frente era muito hilária.

O dia passou e chegou o anoitecer, Sesshoumaru sentado sozinho sobre uma pedra à beira do lago estava pensativo nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias até que sente um calafrio e um miasma, leve mas desperta espanto:

_Essa energia....eu conheço....mas de onde?

Ele escuta o grito de Jaken:

_AHHHHH!!! SENHOR SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru, mais que depressa, saca sua espada e corre até o local do acampamento.  
Quando chega o que vê o deixa muito nervoso, Rin está envolta em uma aura negra, pálida e com um semblante medonho. Sesshoumaru vai na direção dela mas é repelido pelo campo de força:

_Um campo magnético. Espere! Essa energia!

Sesshoumaru fica surpreso, ele reconhece o dono daquela misteriosa energia, o que o faz encher-se de ódio e apertar firme a sua espada na mão, o rosto de Sesshoumaru é tomado por uma expressão de amargura, com voz áspera e imponente ele fala:

_O que você quer não é com ela, mas comigo! Deixe-a em paz e venha me enfrentar! Não estou certo? Yume.

Rin dá uma risada estrondosa, não era mais ela mesma, Rin estava possuída por um espírirto que fala:

_Olá Sesshoumaru! Quanto tempo! Diga que não sentiu minha falta!Hahaha! O corpo jovem desta menina me será muito útil aos meus preceitos, e você, não terá coragem de me impedir desta vez!

_Aí é que você se engana Yume! eu já acabei com você uma vez e posso fazer isso de novo!

Sesshoumaru prepara-se para a investida quando é parado pelas palavras que saem da boca de Rin:

_Pois então tente! Se me atacar, com certeza acabará comigo, mas, em contrapartida, acabará com a vida desta jovem também!

Sesshoumaru se deteve, frustrado e sem saber qual atitude tomar deixou que Yume levasse Rin consigo. Sesshoumaru cai de joelhos e começa a chorar. Jaken fica completamente bestificado ao ver aquela cena: Sesshoumaru de joelhos chorando como uma criança.

...

Em um mausoléu desconhecido, a entidade chamada Yume que possuíra o corpo de Rin, lacrou a alma da menina em uma esfera de cristal, enquanto a alma de Rin pedia socorro, Yume de posse do corpo de Rin gargalhava e dizia:

_Não adianta gritar por ajuda! Ninguém vai lhe escutar! Com este corpo poderei vingar-me de Sesshoumaru e finalmente dominar o mundo. HAhahahahaha!

A alma de Rin que estava presa na esfera de cristal chorava e suplicava em prece para que Sesshoumaru a ajudasse.

Yume vai até um imponente trono localizado no cume do mausoléu e sentasse nele:

_Ah!!! Como é bom estar de volta! Este corpo é tão jovem e belo que me sinto revigorada! Melhor que o corpo daquela outra mulher, aquela sacerdotisa tinha um imenso poder espiritual contido, mal consegui me instalar naquele corpo e aquela infeliz me repeliu! Hunf! Deixe estar, matá-la-ei em nome da minha vingança por ter sido tão insolente e tentado me enfrentar! Mas agora, já que estou tão bela, vou me produzir um pouco. Nossa! Que espécie de trapos são estes garota? Que mau gosto você tem! Vou dar um jeito nestas vestimentas e então iniciarei meu plano, hahahahahha!

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru chorava desenfreadamente, não fora capaz de fazer nada par ajudar Rin, o sentimento de culpa e de incapacidade o sufocavam. Jaken aproximou-se devagarzinho, mas Sesshoumaru acaba surpreendendo o servo com um movimento rápido e agarrando-o pela garganta, ele olha nos olhos de Jaken e furioso fala:

_Por que você não protegeu Rin? Não era esse o seu dever? Seu imprestável!

_Aiaiaiai! Senhor Sesshoumaru! Está me sufocando!

_Pois é bem isso que deveria fazer, mas agora não tenho tempo, preciso pensar em uma maneira de recuperar Rin.

Jaken, mesmo sendo espremido dentre os dedos de Sesshoumaru, aldaz, ainda provoca o amo:

_ Mas, senhor Sesshoumaru, agora o senhor deu para se importar com as pessoas?

_CALE A BOCA INSOLENTE!

Sesshoumaru arremessa Jaken que bate em uma árvore e cai atordoado. Sesshoumaru com muita fúria estampada em seu rosto completa:

_Não se esqueça nunca Jaken de que eu sou o seu Senhor e é bom começar a me respeitar e não se intrometer em meus assuntos pessoais! Pensa que não percebi a maneira odiosa com que olhava Rin este tempo todo! Não duvido nada se por acaso não houver participação sua neste rapto!

Jaken começa a soar frio, parece esconder algo de Sesshoumaru, o que o irrita mais ainda:

_Vamos seu sapo asqueroso! Fale! Conte-me como traiu o seu amo!

Jaken respira fundo e vê que não possui saída, ele realmente havia traído Sesshoumaru, o que lhe restava agora era apenas contar ao seu senhor toda a verdade e aguardar pelo castigo. Com muito medo, Jaken começa a narrar como procedeu na traição:

_Havia percebido algo de muito estranho no jeito em que o senhor Sesshoumaru e a menina Rin agiam ultimamente, ambos escondiam algo de mim, isso fez com que eu sentisse muita raiva e ciúmes, queria me vingar da menina Rin por tomar toda a atenção do amo, então, lembrei-me de que a muito tempo atrás havia ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru a senhora Yume que era carinhosa com Jaken, então procurei uma bruxa e consegui fazer um encanto para que a alma da senhora Yume retornasse e ocupasse novamente seu lugar de direito ao lado do senhor Sesshoumaru.

A este ponto, Sesshoumaru cerrou firme sua mão e rangia os dentes de raiva, Jaken continuou:

_ Pensei que a senhora Yume retornando não haveria mais lugar para a menina Rin que irrita Jaken com aquela cantoria! Bem, achei que daria certo, mas pelo visto o encanto saiu do meu controle, a senhora Yume tomou o corpo da menina Rin e quer matá-la junto com o senhor Sesshoumaru, isso não era para acontecer! Queria apenas afugentar a menina Rin, mas agora a senhora Yume está odiando o senhor Sesshoumaru que amava tanto! Por quê? O que fiz para o encantamento dar errado?

Sesshoumaru abre sua mão, a palma está ferida tamanha a força com que cravara suas unhas nela, ele fecha os olhos e mais calmo responde controladamente:

_Seu encanto não deu errado Jaken.

_Mas como! A senhora Yume amava o senhor Sesshoumaru, mas agora o odeia e quer matá-lo! Não entendo!

_Apesar da sua insolência, responderei o porque para que fique calado e que nunca mais tente fazer algo parecido! Idiota!

Jaken engole seco, e arregala os olhos prestando muita atenção mnas palavras do seu amo:

_Como dizia, o encanto não dera errado, Yume retornou dos mortos com o mesmo sentimento que se foi junto com ela, o ódio.

Jaken não compreendia as palavras de Sesshoumaru, mas continuou a ouvir pois não se atreveria a interrompê-lo:

_Um pouco antes de meu pai falecer, no dia da morte de Yume, ela tentou roubar o cetro da lua prateada dos domínios de nosso castelo, ela tornara-se ambiciosa pelo poder depois que se tornou uma youkai,ele foi usado para transformá-la, ela se surpreendera com a magia do cetro, que assim como a Jóia de Quatro Almas, pode realizar os desejos das pessoas, os membros do clã de meu pai eram os guardiões deste cetro, mas depois da morte de meu pai, ninguém sabe onde ele está, papai o escondeu muito bem depois que jurei conquistar tudo pela força. Hunf! Irônico... O clã votou e me escolheram para matá-la, e eu o fiz, com muito pesar, mas o fiz. Matei minha esposa, matei a mulher da minha vida.

Jaken estava pasmo! Boquiaberto!Não sabia que a sua senhora Yume era uma humana e muito menos do cetro e que o próprio Sesshoumaru foi encarregado de matá-la.

Sesshoumaru deixou uma lágrima a mais escorrer perdida em sua face e continuou:

_Eu a matei com minhas próprias mãos. Quando desferi o último golpe em seu peito ela olhou-me com muito desprezo e disse " Eu te odeio Sesshoumaru." Essas palavras ecoaram dentro da minha cabeça por muito tempo, as havia as sufocado, até que um ser parvo e imbecil, que é você Jaken, resolve interferir no destino porque se julga importante para alguém!

Jaken sentia muito remorso pelo que fez, mas não adiantaria pedir desculpas, agora já estava feito. Sesshoumaru prepara-se para uma jornada em busca de Rin:

_Partirei atrás de Rin, e quero você bem longe de mim Jaken. Volte para o castelo e dê as ordens que passarei ao clã. Diga a todos o que aconteceu aqui hoje e que estou seguindo rumo ao norte, em três dias encontrarei com o exército no cume das colinas negras. Rápido, vá e dê o recado! A batalha será árdua.

Dizendo estas palavras, Sesshoumaru partiu, Jaken pôs-se a correr em direção ao território do clã da Lua Prateada, que a muito tempo não via.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Com um belíssimo kimono vermelho, bem maquiada e com os cabelos arrumados de forma cuidadosa, Yume que estava de posse do corpo de Rin, havia se produzido toda e estava pronta para iniciar sua vingança. Rin chorava enquanto rogava por Sesshoumaru:

_Sesshoumaru, por favor, me ajude! Não me deixe!

Yume escuta o falar de Rin e se aproxima com muita raiva:

_Cale essa boca estúpida! Acha por acaso que aquele infeliz virá ajudá-la! Um ser que foi capaz de matar a mulher que amava mataria duas se fosse preciso!

Rin fica quieta e não compreende bem o que Yume diz:

_O que você quer de mim? Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

_De você, eu só quero o corpo, este corpo que Sesshoumaru gosta tanto! Hahahahaha!

Ele me verá nele, e presenciará o seu flagelo! Hahahahaha!

_O que você é? Por que está fazendo isso? Responda!

Yume caminhou em direção a esfera de cristal que aprisionava a alma de Rin e disse:

_Quer ouvir uma história garota? Ela é mais ou menos assim: Era uma vez uma jovem e bela garota que vivia em um vilarejo pacato, certo dia, seu vilarejo fora destruído por conta da guerra de dois clãs de youkais. Em um destes clãs, a mocinha conheceu um belo e forte rapaz, que se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele, juntos os dois eram felizes até que resolveu casar-se e construir uma família, apesar de ela ser uma humana e ele um youkai, não vira problema, pois o pai do jovem disse possuir um cetro mágico que realizaria o meu desejo que era o de poder me tornar uma youkai para viver ao lado do amor da minha vida. Mas a mocinha achou que poderia fazer muito mais com aquela importante ferramenta, os outros não entenderam seus preceitos e então o jovem marido matou a sua esposa! Depois de tudo o que ela passara para ficar com ele, o infeliz a matou!

Rin estava assustada e ouvia com atenção, Yume continuou:

_Depois da morte de sua jovem e bela esposa, o insolente apaixonou-se por outra moça, e estava sendo feliz enquanto a alma da sua antiga e amada mulher fervilhava no nada por causa do ódio que sentia por ele e ela só teria paz depois que ele morresse. Então, um servo bobo e inútil caiu em ciúmes e tentou reviver sua antiga ama, e ela retornou para tomar aquilo que lhe é de direito e destruir tudo o que o seu malvado marido mais ama neste mundo como vingança e para dominar o mundo! Hahahahaha!

Rin estava paralisada, imaginava se por acaso, Sesshoumaru estivesse envolvido naquela história e pergunta:

_E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

_Hahaha! Tudo minha querida! Pois você é a coisa que o meu jovem e malvado marido mais ama no mundo, então vou destruí-la aos olhos dele!

Rin estava perplexa, era relmente de Sesshoumaru que ela falava. Rin não conseguia compreender porque Sesshoumaru havia matado Yume, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, ele não faria tal coisa sem um motivo muito forte, apesar de ser uma pessoa fria Sesshoumaru não era do tipo que matava a quem ama por nada. Rin estava triste por ouvir aquela história tão cheia de amargura, agora ela compreendia um pouco do porque da frieza com que Sesshoumaru agia e o medo de se envolver com as pessoas que ele possui. Rin chorava ao imaginar o quanto Sesshoumaru deveria ter sofrido com aquilo, ela queria que naquele momento Sesshoumaru estivesse alí e compartilhasse com ela a sua dor, a sua tristeza contida por todos estes longos anos.

...

Sesshoumaru caminhava, parou por um instante e levou a sua mão ao peito e olhou para a lua, branca e cheia no céu, Sesshoumaru sentiu um aperto e exclamou:

_Rin, não chore! Estou aqui.

...

Rin parou de chorar de repente, pensava ter ouvido a voz de Sesshoumaru pedindo para que ela não chorasse e que ele estava com ela. Rin olha a sua volta, mas não o vê, porém sente que ele está com ela, ela fecha os olhos e os abre devagar, então ela olha para a janela do mausoléu que estava aberta ao lado da esfera de sua prisão de cristal, ela enxerga a lua cheia no céu, ela dá um sorriso, pois pensa ter visto no reflexo da lua os olhos de Sesshoumaru o que a conforta naquele momento, então ela responde:

_Estou lhe espersando... Sesshoumaru...

...

Sesshoumaru fica intrigado pois parece ver o sorriso de Rin refletido na lua, então, ele pode ouvir claramente a voz de Rin dizendo:"Estou te esperando... Sesshoumaru... "Sesshoumaru põe-se a caminhar em direção as colinas para o encontro de seu exército, por todo o caminho, ele não deixa de parar de pensar em Rin nem sequer um momento.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Inuyasha e Kagome vão até a cabana de Kaede onde contam o ocorrido na noite anterior, Kaede escuta atenta a palavra dos dois, ao fim dos relatos, Inuyasha pergunta:

_Kaede, o que poderia ser isso? E por que aconteceu?

A vovó cruza os braços e respira fundo, olha seriamente para o casal e responde muito séria:

_Só pode ser uma coisa: uma tentativa de possessão corporal.

Inuyasha fica intrigado:

_Possessão corporal? Quer dizer que alguém tentou possuir o corpo de Kagome?

_Sim,mas por sorte não conseguiu. Geralmente este tipo de coisa ocorre por dois motivos: por um encanto de ressurreição ou por uma pré-disposição da pessoa em receber espíritos, a mediunidade. No caso de Kagome, apesar dos apurados poderes espirituais, ela não possui esta predisposição de atrair os espíritos, o que neste caso, nos remete à idéia de um encantamento, onde o espírito procura pessoas com poderes espirituais, não necessariamente médiuns, para serem seu veículo, pois com estes os espíritos possuirão maior força de persuasão ao corpo, pode acontecer nestes casos de o espírito possuir um corpo que não tenha estes apurados poderes, mas neste caso, a alma da pessoa é expulsa e lacrada em um recipiente mágico, sendo assim, ao quebrar o recipiente a alma facilmente retornará ao seu corpo expulsando o espírito.

Inuyasha escuta a explicação de Kaede muito preocupado e fala:

_Mas quem teria interesse em possuir, jusdtamente o corpo de Kagome?

_Isso eu já não posso reponder a vocês. Mas seja quem for que estiver tentando realizar algo assim, certamente já consseguiu um corpo para reencarnar, então, deveremos ter cuidado, pois, talvez ele volte para pegar o que queria ao tentar possuir Kagome.

Kagome não disse uma só palavra sequer durante a visita, escutava a toda a conversa com um semblante de preocupação, Inuyasha cerrou os dentes e falou categoricamente:

_Seja quem for que experimente vir e tentar qualquer coisa contra Kagome! Ele encontrrá o meu punho e as minhas garras no seu caminho!

Inuyasha virou seu rosto confiante para Kagome que o olhou e sorriu, ele completa:

_Kagome, não deixarei que ninguém faça nada contra você!

Kagome fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e responde:

_Confio em você e sei que não deixará nada de mal me acontecer.

Inuyasha sabe que não será nada fácil defender sua esposa de um inimigo desconhecido, mas aposta sua vida nisso, e com muita coragem jura que fará seu melhor. Kagome, como sempre, confia em Inuyasha, pois sabe que ele fará o melhor que puder, sempre o fez. Mais que amor está envolvido nesta relação de confiança entre ambos, mas sim uma longa jornada de desafios cumpridos lado a lado um do outro lutando contra inimigos de todas as espécies de inimigos e sempre juntos vencendo todos. Por isso a confiança de Kagome nas palavras de Inuyasha era enorme, ela sabia que ele não mediria, em hipótese alguma, esforços para ajudá-la.

Kagome e Inuyasha retornam a sua casa e sentam na varanda para observar o por do sol, um soprar de brisa fria invade o local, um cheiro de miasma e Inuyasha põe-se em guarda, Kagome esconde-se atrás do marido, os dois ficam a postos. De trás das árvores surge Yume na posse do corpo de Rin, sem ter conhecimento da situação Kagome exclama:

_Rin? O que faz aqui? Sesshoumaru está com você?

Yume ri e com um ar de falsidade responde:

_Não, vim sozinha, gostaria muito de falar a sós com você Kagome.

Inuyasha não gosta nada da presença da garota, pois ela está envolvida com um forte miasma:

_Não gosto nada da idéia de deixar você e Kagome a sós! Tenho certeza que se trata de uma silada! Você não é a Rin! Vamos! Diga quem é você e por que está de posse do corpo dela!

Yume sorrí e fala:

_Boa percepção hanyou! É, realmente, não sou Rin, vim aqui para pegar algo, mas para isso, precisarei da ajuda de sua bela esposa cunhadinho! Hahahaha!

Inuyasha fica confuso com as palavras de Yume:

_Cunhadinho? Que droga é essa agora!

_HAhaha! Lamento não poder ficar mais com a família, precisarei da minha simpática cunhada para realizar meus desejos, até mais!

Com um gesto de mãos, Yume controla o corpo de Kagome e a traz flutuando para sí. Kagome luta para se libertar do poder de Yume, mas não possui êxito:

_Inuyasha! Socorro!

_Hunf! Bastarda! Solte Kagome já! SANKOTESSOU!

Inuyasha desfere um golpe com suas garras, mas era tarde, Yume escapara flutuando com Kagome e desaparece no céu. Desesperado, Inuyasha tenta seguir pelo olfato o rastro de Kagome, mas chegando a certo ponto da floresta acaba o perdendo. Muito frustrado ele para e começa a penssar:

_Hunf! Cunhadinho! Aquela não era Rin! Sesshoumaru deve saber de algo, mais fácil seguir o rastro dele, assim encontrarei a Rin, ou seja, lá quem for que está a controlando.

Inuyasha corre em direção ao irmão mais velho na procura de respostas.

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru está quase nas colinas negras quando é surpreendido por uma presença que o segue, ele para e prepara seu ataque de garras, Inuyasha pula da copa das árvores desviando-se da investida e fala:

_É assim que me recebe seu imbecil?

_Estou ocupado agora imprestável! Não tenho tempo para brincar com você idiota!

Inuyasha para na frente de Sesshoumaru e muito sério diz:

_Escute aqui arrogante, não tenho tempo para as suas crises de petulância, quero saber para onde você levou Kagome!

_Do que está falando parvo? Não sei nada do paradeiro daquela sua companheira humana!

_Mas com certeza sabe da sua! Olha, eu não sei o que está acontecendo mas Rin apareceu na minha casa hoje e raptou Kagome, então onde ela está?

Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de espanto e fica em silêncio, Inuyasha percebe e completa:

_O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua Sesshoumaru? Por acaso você não andou ferindo os sentimentos da sua amasia? Porque ela estava com uma cara muito feia!

Sesshoumaru completamente irritado com a afronta ataca Inuyasha com um soco, este, devia-se:

_Imbecil! Ela não é minha amasia! Não me envolvo com humanas! Assim como você e o idiota do nosso pai. Não fiz nada contra Rin, ela não é mais a mesma, Rin fora possuída por um espírito que quer se vingar de mim, agora se ela levou Kagome, isso não é problema meu. Estou indo ao encontro do exército do clã da Lua Prateada para resgatar Rin, quanto a sua concubina... Vire-se!

Inuyasha fica irritado e responde:

_Não me interessa o que você acha ou deixa de achar! Saiba que se não me dizer onde Kagome está ficarei na sua cola até encontrá-la.

_Pois muito que bem! Faça como quiser só não me perturbe ou pagará caro!  
Juntos, os irmãos caminham para o cume das colinas onde um grande exército de youkais cachorro está à espera. Chegando lá, Sesshoumaru é recebido com loas de seus súditos que perguntam intrigados quem é o hanyou que o segue. Sesshoumaru vira-se e olha Inuyasha com desprezo dizendo:

_Este é o bastardo do meu irmão, o filho de Izayou.

Todos ficam boquiabertos e ajoelham-se perante Inuyasha saudando o príncipe cachorro. Inuyasha fica um pouco embaraçado, mas não dá a mínima importância a isso, continua atrás de Sesshoumaru, como se fosse uma sombra e com cara de emburrado.  
Sesshoumaru que já estava completamente irritado com a postura persistente de Inuyasha e com a convicção de que ele não desistiria nunca, leva a mão à cabeça e faz um gesto de discordância dizendo:

_Ah! Isso nunca vai parar! Já que você não vai embora que seja útil pelo ao menos! Venha!

Inuyasha aproxima-se mais de Sesshoumaru e senta-se ao seu lado, o irmão mais velho inicia as instruções de seu plano de ataque ao mausoléu:

_ Vocês virão comigo pela entrada norte e vocês com Inuyasha pelo portão sul.

Era difícil de acreditar naquilo, mas pelo bem de Rin e de Kagome, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru estavam, contra sua vontade, trabalhando juntos para conseguirem resgatar suas amadas. A cena era ao mesmo tempo amável e hilária, Sesshoumaru sentado ao lado de Inuyasha distribuindo responsabilidades e o instruindo do plano de ataque. Os esquadrões estavam separados e prontos para a invasão, o exército caminha na direção do mausoléu, conhecido já de Sesshoumaru em outra época, pois este fora o lar dele e de sua amada esposa Yume há muito tempo atrás e logo após sua morte, abandonado.

Os esquadrões colocam-se em seus postos, Inuyasha aguarda o sinal de Sesshoumaru do outro lado para iniciar a invasão. Sesshoumaru saca sua espada e desfere um golpe de energia reluzente ao céu indicando ao irmão para iniciar a operação. Inuyasha dá o comando de entrada para seu esquadrão, eles derrubam o portão sul e entram no sombrio mausoléu, Sesshoumaru implode a entrada norte e penetra no local. Yume escuta o barulho da invasão e dá uma gargalhada, ela dirige-se até Kagome que está presa em uma cúpula de cristal, ao seu lado a esfera mágica que comporta a alma de Rin, Yume olha as duas e diz:

_A cavalaria chegou meninas! Os seus príncipes encantados vieram tentar salvá-las, mas lamento informar que isto não será possível, hahahaha!

Kagome e Rin felizes e ao mesmo tempo apavoradas gritam pelos irmãos:

_ INUYASHA! - grita Kagome enquanto chora de desespero.

_ SESSHOUMARU! - grita Rin que também chora por temer a segurança de seu amado.

Do lado de fora do mausoléu, enquanto adentram os portões, cada um dos irmãos em lados opostos, escutam os gritos das jovens:

_RIN! - responde Sesshoumaru muito preocupado pela angústia expressa no brado da garota.

_KAGOME! - Grita Inuyasha muito receoso por ouvir o chamado de Kagome embebido em, uma voz lacrimosa.

Como se fosse uma injeção de força neles, os gritos das duas garotas os deixam violentamente mais fortes e decididos a resgatarem-nas o mais depressa possível por temerem a segurança de ambas.

O castelo de Yume estava repleto de guardas zumbis, todos mortos, o que dificultava a entrada das tropas que lutavam bravamente abrindo caminho para a passagem de seus comandantes.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

_RIN! - Sesshoumaru gritava enquanto cravava sua espada nos zumbis que pareciam nunca acabarem.

Do lado sul do mausoléu a situação com Inuyasha não era diferente:

_KAZE NO KIZU! KAGOME!

Os zumbis caiam e levantavam-se novamente, ambos os irmãos estavam já ofegantes, porém, suas tropas estavam ainda firmes e tomando, aos poucos, o controle da situação.

Yume chega até Kagome e diz:

_Agora queridinha, preciso que aça algo para mim, invoque o cetro da Lua Prateada, assim usá-lo-ei para realizar meu desejo.

Kagome fica apavorada e começa a gritar:

_O QUE VAI FAZER? SOLTE-ME! AH! INUYASHA! SOCORRO!

Yume leva uma de suas mãos até a testa de Kagome, Rin apela voraz contra o atentado:  
_SOLTE KAGOME CHAN! NÃO TOQUE NELA!

Como se nada ouvisse que a fizesse parar, Yume vai confiante encostando sua mão na testa de Kagome, uma luz negra exala da palma de sua mão e penetra em Kagome que perde os sentidos. Kagome é solta da cúpula e começa a flutuar envolvida por uma luz branca acalentadora, um magnífico par de asas reluzentes brotam do dorso da menina que estende a mão direita aos céus e diz:

_Cetro da Lua Prateada, ouça o meu chamado.

Yume não contém sua alegria e começa a sorrir, a alma de Rin presa na esfera de cristal tenta, em vão, acordar a amiga:

_Kagome Chan! Acorde! Vamos! Não faça isso!

Uma luz forte e esplendoroza rompe a noite os céus, um cetro prateado com o cume em forma de uma lua crescente desce por aquele feixe de energia e deposita-se na mão de Kagome.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru consseguem derrubar os poucos guardas zumbis que os empediam enquanto suas tropas seguravam a rebentação nas entradas. Os dois correm em direção a luz que Kagome expelia, até que consseguem chegar ao local onde as três encontram-se. Sesshoumaru fica muito nervoso ao ver aquela cena e Inuyasha fica confuso:

_O que está acontecendo aqui? Alguém pode me explicar esta palhaçada? - Inuyasha odiava ficar com cara de bobo.

Sesshoumaru coloca-se em posição de defesa e fala ao irmão:

_A muito tempo atrás, antes que Yume tornara-se uma youkai, nosso pai, Inutayshou, havia decretado a incumbência de guardiãs do cetro as prováveis esposas de seu clã, sendo elas humanas, pois não confiava na ambição das youkais. A primeira guardiã fora Izayou, agora é Kagome.

Inuyasha faz uma cara de completo pasmo. Mas não perde muito tempo com isso, prepara-se para atacar e fala a Yume:

_Solte Kagome e Rin! Agora! Sua louca!

Yume solta uma gargalhada estrondosa e fala aos dois:

_Tarde demais! Assistam a minha conquista! Hahahahaha!

Yume aponta sua mão na direção de Kagome, Inuyasha tenta avançar, mas é parado por Sessoumaru que segura seu braço:

_Pare Inuyasha ou vai ferir o corpo de Rin!

Inuyasha se dá conta da besteira que iria fazer, então, sem ter muito que dizer ele fala:

_Bem, então cuide você das coisas do seu jeito Sesshoumaru.

Yume olha os dois e diz:

_Vamos Sesshoumaru! Para acabar comigo, primeiro, terá que ferir Rin, ou seja, a minha morte estará a trelada a dela!

Vamos Tente se for capaz!

Sesshoumaru cerra os dentes e permanece parado, com um olhar de ódio, a alma de Rin fala para Sesshoumaru:

_Não hesite Sesshoumaru! Acabe com ela!

_Não farei isso nunca! Não matarei você Rin!

_Sesshouamru, não há escolha! Vamos! Acabe com isso! Pessoas inocentes estão sofrendo! Faça isso por mim! Não quero que as coisas sejam assim!

_Não! Pare de falar bobagens Rin!

_Não são bobagens o que digo Sesshoumaru, mas verdades. Acabe logo com tudo isso, mesmo se você não a matar agora, ela acabará comigo depois. Não deixe que minha morte seja em vão. Salve Kagome Chan! Salve as outras pessoas que sofrerão caso ela assuma o controle de tudo e todos. Este é o meu desejo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru permanece calado, fecha os olhos e respira fundo, começa a tremer, aperta a espada em sua mão, levanta seu rosto e abre os olhos, um olhar amargurado e triste toma conta de seu rosto, ele prepara-se para atacar Yume:

_Rin, farei como você pede, mas saiba que eu a amei como nunca ninguém amou a alguém neste mundo.

Rin emociona-se a ouvir tais palavras e fala:

_Eu também sempre amei o senhor Sesshoumaru e o amarei para todo o sempre! Não importa onde esteja!

Sesshoumaru avança sobre Yume que tenta pará-lo com um ataque espiritual, mas fora em vão, o youkai foi mais rápido e cravou sua espada no coração de Yume que olha Sesshoumaru e diz com ódio:

_Você já me matou uma vez, e mata-me de novo! Eu realmente o odeio Sesshoumaru! Como pode?

Sesshoumaru olha fundo nos olhos dela e fala:

_Em nenhuma das vezes matei a mulher que amava, mas sim pessoas completamente aversas a elas.

Yume sorri e fala:

_Tolo! Eu irei, mas levarei a alma da garota comigo!

Sesshoumaru não fala nada, apenas olha Yume morrer com a espada cravada em seu peito. A alma de Rin desaparece da esfera de cristal e retorna ao corpo agonizante para sua morte. Sesshoumaru retira a espada cravada no peito do corpo, Rin abre os olhos, ele a recolhe em seus braços e diz:

_Rin, acabou.

_Sim Sesshoumaru, obrigada. Eu... Amo... Você...

Rin dá seu último suspiro nos braços de Sesshoumaru que a abraça e começa a chorar. Inuyasha se aproxima deles e diz:

_Sesshoumaru, use logo a Tensseiga para salvá-la!

_Não posso.

_Por que não?

_A Tensseiga não revive pessoas que morrem quando são possuídas por outro espírito.  
Inuyasha lamenta a morte de Rin e fica em silêncio a contemplar a dor de Sesshoumaru com a menina em seus braços. Neste instante, Kagome aproxima-se com o cetro da Lua Prateada e diz:

_Rin é uma nobre mulher, eu reviverei a garota e farei com que esta humana tenha uma expectativa de vida idêntica ao de uma youkai, mas isso terá um preço, você sabe Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru, com os olhos marejados, olha Kagome com o cetro e diz:

_Suportaria qualquer coisa, menos a morte de Rin ou a vê-la sofrer, mas, não importa quantas vezes eu a salve, sempre a verei sofrer em meus braços.

Kagome responde:

_Em troca de sua ressurreição, você, Príncipe Sesshoumaru, deverá afastar-se eternamente de Rin e não poderá nunca mais deixar que ela o veja ou saiba que está próximo dela.

Sesshoumaru faz um sinal positivo com sua cabeça e fala:

_Aceito, desde que ela nunca mais tenha que passar por algo semelhante, quero que ela viva e seja feliz, mesmo se não for ao meu lado, porque meu amor por ela é maior que minha satisfação pessoal.

_Pois muito que bem. Seu desejo será atendido.

Kagome toca com o cetro o ferimento no peito de Rin que desaparece. Kagome volta a falar:

_Dentro de um dia ela vai acordar, até lá, você deverá ter se afastado da compania de Rin, não se esqueça do preço que agora terá de pagar. Terminando de dizer isso, o cetro retorna aos céus e Kagome cai ao chão. Inuyasha corre para acudir a mulher que está ainda atordoada. Sesshoumaru, ao sentir que Rin estava viva, bem e respirando a abraça fortemente e dá um beijo leve em seus lábios dizendo:

_Não importa o que aconteça de agora em diante na sua vida, mesmo que você nunca saiba, sempre estarei zelando por você.

Inuyasha sente que a dor de Sesshoumaru é imensa por ter de abandonar a mulher que ama sem mais e nem menos. Inuyasha fala ao irmão:

_Hei! Sesshoumaru! Rin sempre esteve junto de você, mas agora ela não poderá mais. Bom, se você quiser, Rin pode morar em minha casa junto comigo e Kagome, cuidaremos dela e sempre o manteremos informado de sua situação, claro, se você achar que deve!

Sesshoumaru respira fundo e olha para seu irmão dizendo:

_Nunca pensei que um dia diria isso, mas, obrigado Inuyasha! Será muito bom que Rin permaneça com vocês, sei que ela estará segura e feliz.

Inuyasha não ousa ser arrogante ou aproveitar-se da situação para zombar de Sesshoumaru, apenas dá um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ambos com Rin e Kagome em seus braços caminham até a vila de Kaede para a casa do hanyou, lá, Sesshoumaru acomoda Rin em um dos quartos da casa e despede-se da doce menina que dorme profundamente. Sesshoumaru mais uma vez agradece o casal e parte para tratar de seus ferimentos.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

O sol nasce no horizonte e Rin acorda atordoada, ela olha ao seu redor e se dá conta de que não está mais presa, ela chama por Sesshoumaru:

_Sesshoumaru?

Kagome escuta a voz de Rin e entra no quarto com um belo sorriso:

_Bom dia! Como se sente Rin?

_Estou um pouco tonta e muito fraca, onde está Sesshoumaru?

Kagome fica meio embaraçada e senta-se ao lado de Rin, segura sua mão e conta tudo o que acontecera, fala sobre sua morte e sobre o preço que Sesshoumaru deveria pagar para a menina. Rin não se contém e deixa uma lágrima de tristeza rolar do seu rosto, Rin abraça Kagome e cai em um pranto comovente e sôfrego:

_Por que ele fez isso? Idiota! Eu preferia a morte ao ficar a vida toda sem ele! Por quê? Sesshoumaru, por quê?

Kagome abraça Rin que estava desolada e desesperada, Kagome diz:

_Rin, este foi o desejo de Sesshoumaru, ele a ama tanto que preferiu vê-la viva longe dele doque morta por causa dele. Tente entendê-lo! Coloque-se no lugar dele! Ele a ma como nunca ví ninguém amar uma pessoa nesta vida! Ele deseja a sua felicidade!

_Kagome, minha felicidade é acordar todos os dias ao lado de Sesshoumaru e ouvir sua voz, tocar seu rosto e sentir sua presença. Sem isso,não há mais felicidade para mim nesta vida, não há mais sentido para eu continuar viva.

Kagome abraça firm,e Rin que chora sem parar, Kagome não sabe mais o que dizer para a garota. Inyasah que ouvia tudo da porta entra e fala para Rin:

_Hei! Menina! Não fique assim, Sesshoumaru também deve estar sofrendo, sei que é difícil para uma mulher entender isso, mas eu entendo perfeitamente o que Sesshoumaru fez e se fosse com Kagome, não hesitaria em fazer o mesmo! Não fique assim, pense nisso que acabo de falar e sinta-se orgulhosa por ser dona de um amor tão grande e belo como o de Sesshoumaru para com você.

O choro de Rin diminui, mas a tristeza permanece Kagome faz um convite a ela:

_Rin, venha, vamos preparar e tomar um chá juntas! Hein? Conversaremos com Sango e colheremos algumas ervas! Venha!

Kagome pega pela mão e leva Rin para fora do quarto, ela olha para Inuyasha e dá uma piscadela de olho e diz:

_Obrigada querido!

Inuyasha fica ruborizado e meio que desvia o olhar de Kagome dizendo:

_Ah! Não foi nada!

...

Sesshoumaru estava em seu palácio na terra do clã da Lua prateada cuidando de seus ferimentos, ele estava muito triste com tudo o que acontecera, mas sabia que havia tomado a decisão certa:

_Prefiro ficar longe de Rin a vê-la morta.

O criado Jaken fazia os curativos no youkai, que não disse mais nada desde que chegara ao palácio, o olhar de Sesshouamru era perdido e vazio, ele estava nadando em seus pensamentos, não dava atenção a mais ninguém.

...

A noite chega e todos vão se deitar, Inuyasha em sua cama abraçado à Kagome conversam:

_Pobre Rin. - diz Inuyasha - Ela deve estar sofrendo muito com tudo isso, mas Sesshoumaru não teve escolha.

_Deve haver algum jeito de ajudá-los!

_Você e essa sua mania de querer ajeitar as coisas! Cuidado! Você causa mais confusão do que ajuda a resolver!

Kagome dá uma risada irônica:

_Hahaha! Pobrezinho!Olha quem fala! o Senhor Confusão em pessoa!

Inuyasha faz um bico emburrado:

_Hunf!

Kagome fica olhando para o teto e pensando, quando de repente, ele levanta-se sentando na cama e dizendo eufórica:

_Já sei!

_Já sabe o quê?

_Precisarei da sua ajuda Inuyasha!

_Era isso que eu temia!

_Como é?

_Nada não! Fala aí!

Kagome se próxima do ouvido de Inuyasha e começa a cochichar o seu plano, ele muito surpreso fala:

_Pôxa! Que imaginação Kagome! Tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

_Sim! Basta agora apenas convencer Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha faz uma cara de desconfiança e diz:

_Bom, vou tentar, mas duvido que ele aceite!

_Ele tem que aceitar!

...

No outro quarto, Rin chora a ausência de Sesshoumaru agarrada ao travesseiro. Ela se levanta e vai até a janela a abrindo e coloca-se a olhar a lua:

_Sesshoumaru...que saudade!

Sesshoumaru, em seus aposentos no palácio, fazia o mesmo:

_Rin...

Ambos estavam tristes e com saudades um do outro, mas Kagome bola um plano magnífico para ajudá-los, os que vai acontecer só Deus e Kagome sabem ao certo!

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Amanhece e Inuyasha corre até o palácio de Sesshoumaru. Os guardas barram sua entrada e ele diz:

_Quero ter com aquele sarnento do seu chefe!

_Veja lá como fala do Príncipe Sesshoumaru hanyou!

Sesshoumaru aparece para ver a confusão que dava para escutar lá de seus aposentos:

_O que está havendo aqui?

_Alteza, este insolente quer ter com a Vossa Majestade.

_Deixe este pateta entrar, ele é o Príncipe Bastardo Inuyasha.

Os guardas olharam-se confusos e deixaram Inuyasha entrar, este fazia cara de arrogante. Sesshoumaru tinha o tórax todo enfaixado devido aos ferimentos da batalha, sentou-se com alguma dificuldade em seu trono e falou:

_O que deseja Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, que também estava muito ferido, senta-se no chão devagar e diz:

_Trago uma proposta de Kagome para você.

_Kagome? Proposta? O que sua humana quer comigo?

_Ela não quer nada com você! Ela só teve uma idéia de fazer com que ambos, você e Rin sejam felizes.

Estas palavras deixaram Sesshoumaru ansioso, porém este não perde a compostura e muito interessado no que Inuyasha tem para lhe falar ele, calmamente, pergunta:

_E o que é?

Inuyasha conta todo o plano, Sesshoumaru ouve com atenção e fica surpreendido e admirado com a idéia de Kagome, ao fim, ele responde:

_Diga a Kagome que, se for para ver Rin feliz, aceito a proposta sim, diga para ela que assim que for preciso me avise, estarei aguardando.

Inuyasha dá um sorriso e fala:

_Até que você não é de todo rabugento!

Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de irritado:

_Agora se põe daqui para fora que minha paciência com você é algo muito tênue!  
Inuyasha não responde nada, para ele já basta e satisfaz a cara de Sesshoumaru irritado e dependendo dele e de Kagome para seguir em frente, isso já é a provocação perfeita para Inuyasha com seu irmão. Ele sai e deixa Sesshoumaru com um tímido sorriso dentre os lábios:

_Mal posso esperar! Esta humana do meu irmão me surpreende às vezes!

...

Kagome agurada, aflita e ansiosa, a volta de Inuyasha. Rin está com Sango recolhendo ervas e mantimentos para o jantar. Kagome anda de um lado para outro na soleira da porta de entrada de sua casa, seu coração pulou de alegria ao ver Inuyasha retornando, ela corre ao seu encontro:

_E então Inuyasha? Como foi?

_Ele aceitou. Achei que em certo momento ele recusaria, pois ele fez uma cara de espanto! Mas no final ele aceitou! Disse que aguarda seu sinal.

Kagome pula no pescoço de Inuyasha feliz comemorando:

_Iupí! É isso aí! HUHUHUHU!! Agora farei minha parte com Rin, reze para que tudo dê certo Inuyasha!

_Vou sim!

Kagome corre em direção à Rin e a chama para conversar:

_Rin, venha, precisamos conversar.

_Rin deixa no chão seu cesto com ervas e segue Kagome que caminha até a árvore sagrada:

_Kagome por que me trouxe até aqui?

_Sinta Rin! Este lugar não lhe dá paz?

As duas garotas fecham os olhos e respiram fundo, Rin responde:

_Sim, muita paz!

_Eu a trouxe até aqui Rin pois é chegada a hora de cumprir a outra parte da promessa de Sesshoumaru.

Rin fica receosa e pergunta:

_Que outra parte?

_Naquele dia você chorava muito e fiquei com medo de contar tudo - Kagome começa a sua "mentirinha branca" para colocar o plano em prática - mas a outra parte da promessa de Sesshoumaru é você quem deverá cumprir por ele, ou as conseqüências poderão ser catastróficas!

Rin fica amedrontada:

_O que eu devo fazer por Sesshoumaru?

_Você deverá se casar com um senhor de uma terra distante que já está a caminho para conhecê-la.

Rin fica chocada, ela fica sem voz, não sabe o que dizer, o desespero é evidente em sua face. Ela deverá se casar com um homem que nunca viu na vida para ajudar Sesshoumaru.

_E tem mais Rin, este senhor sofre uma maldição!

_Que tipo de maldição?

_Bom, não sei ao certo, mas sei que você nunca poderá ver o seu rosto.

_Como? Casar-me-ei com alguém que não conheço?

_Você vai fazer isso por Sesshoumaru ou não?

Rin fica pensativa, não sabe o que fazer, ela está com medo, não quer se casar com outro, ela ama Sesshoumaru, mas tende cumprir a suposta promessa ou ela e Sesshoumaru sofrerão as conseqüências nas mãos dos Deuses da Lua Prateada.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Rin estava completamente apavorada, mas não via escolha:

_Se Sesshoumaru pode se sacrificar por mim, farei o mesmo por ele. Casarei-me, com muito pesa com este senhor amaldiçoado.

Kagome dá um sorriso e abraça Rin dizendo:

_Tudo ficará bem Rin, não tenha receio!

Rin sorri, mas treme por dentro, ela está intrigada, casara-se com alguém que nem conhece, não ama e não poderia nunca ver seu rosto.

Mas por Sesshoumaru, ela faria tudo e mais um pouco.

Kagome retorna com Rin para a sua casa e faz um sinal de positivo para Inuyasha com o polegar que sai na mesma hora para avisar Sesshoumaru:

_Hei! Sesshoumaru?

_É você Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru estava em pé caminhando na varanda do castelo quando abordado por seu irmão que diz:

_Não faço a mínima idéia do que Kagome falou, mas Rin aceitou. Será então daqui a quatro dias, ao meio-dia no cume das colinas de cerejeiras.

_Certo!

Sesshoumaru estava nervoso, mas confiante. Inuyasha retorna para casa, durante à noite, enquanto preparavam-se para dormir, Kagome o aborda curiosíssima e pergunta:

_E daí?

_Combinado! Daqui quatro dias, ao meio-dia, nas colinas das cerejeiras.

Kagome dá um gritinho de comemoração e abraça saltitante Inuyasha:

_Ahhh! Legal!Legal! Legal!

_Kagome! Vai com calma! Está me enforcando deste jeito! Contenha-se!

_Me desculpe, mas a alegria é tanta! Aiaiaiai! Adoro casamentos! Lembram-me o nosso! Dá até vontade de chorar de emoção!

_Hunf! Mulheres!

No outro quarto Rin chora olhando a lua e dizendo:

_Sesshoumaru, por que prometeu algo assim? Não entendo! Eu não posso me casar com outro, eu o amo! Por que fez isso?

...

Passam-se os dias, chega a grande manhã. Nas colinas das cerejeiras ao meio-dia, estavam Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kaede e Miroku que celebrariam a união,claro, que a noiva Rin, bela em um quimono branco com detalhes de minúsculas flores azuis e uma coroa de flores de cerejeira a enfeitar seu cabelo, a garota estava realmente linda, porém com a tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

Não demora muito, o misterioso senhor de terras distantes aparece em seu cavalo negro com um kimono azul coberto por faixas que escondiam mãos e rosto. Sem motivo aparente ao ver aquele homem que desce de sua montaria todo coberto, Inuyasha começa a rir descontroladamente, chega a tampar sua boca com as mãos, Kagome dá uma cotovelada nele e diz:

_Pare com isso seu idiota!

Inuyasha, a muito custo, se contém. O senhor aproxima-se de Rin que tem o pavor estampado em seu rosto, ele leva sua mão ao rosto da garota segurando-o levemente em seu queixo e diz com a voz muito abafada pelas faixas:

_Não tenha medo minha jovem, não vou machucá-la de forma alguma.

Rin olha aquele homem de que não se vê o rosto e mal se ouve a voz escondido pelas faixas e fica temerosa, mas, não tem escolha. Ela permanece a cerimônia toda calada, Miroku Fala:

_Senhor aceita a mão desta jovem como sua legítima esposa?

_Sim.

_Rin, aceita a mão deste senhor como seu legítimo esposo?

Rin tem seu semblante tomado por uma expressão dura e responde séria:

_Por Sesshoumaru, eu aceito.

O homem vira seu rosto na direção de Rin e não fala nada, Rin evita fitá-lo ao máximo. A cerimônia termina e Rin monta no cavalo negro junto com o senhor que diz para Kagome:

_Mandarei um de meus servos buscarem os pertences de minha esposa depois.

Kagome faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e os dois, senhor e Rin, somem no horizonte montados no cavalo negro. Inuyasha que se conteve durante toda a cerimônia, começa a rolar no chão chorando de rir:

_Hahahaha! Que hilário aquele cara! Hahahahaha! Todo enrolado! Hahahaha!

Kagome, furiosa diz:

_Inuyasha seu idiota! Uma coisa tão séria e você acha engraçado!

_Hhahaha! Perdoe-me Kagome! Mas, eu, não consegui me conter! Hahahaha!

Todos retornam para casa. Rin e o seu senhor misterioso caminho para as tais terras distantes onde se encontra seu palácio, chegando lá, o senhor apresenta a Rin aos servos e dá as ordens para que a atendam no que precisar. Ele enfim olha para Rin e fala:

_Geralmente, durante o dia saio pela floresta para caçar e verificar meus domínios. Você já está alertada sobre minha maldição?

Rin não olha nos olhos do senhor, mas responde:

_Sim, sei que não devo olhar seu rosto.

_Ótimo! Melhor assim. Retornarei ao anoitecer, sinta-se à vontade, as criadas estão agora a sua espera para um banquete, você deve estar com fome e precisando descansar.

Rin não diz uma palavra e continua muito séria e sem olhar para ele. O senhor se aproxima da garota e segura sua mão dizendo:

_Não tenha medo de mim. Fique tranqüila, não tocarei em um único fio de cabelo seu, sem a sua permissão.

Estas palavras surpreendem, e ao mesmo tempo, aliviam Rin, pois não seria obrigada a dormir com um homem que desconhece completamente e que não ama.

O senhor retira-se e sai para sua caça, as criadas levam Rin até o salão de refeições para o banquete.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Rin tem, realmente, um dia de rainha. Participa de um banquete com suas criadas com muita comida e música, ao término da refeição, muito satisfeita, as damas de compania preparam um banho de rosas relaxante para a jovem rainha. Rin entra na banheira e fica imaginando como Sesshoumaru estaria agora.

...

Sesshoumaru estava triste, mas aliviado, ele ainda estava ferido, mas se recuperava bem.

Ele caminha até a casa de Kagome para conversar com ela. Chegando lá ele é bem recebido pela cunhada, já Inuyasha, mal pode dizer bom dia e saiu gargalhando para fora, Sesshoumaru fica irritado e diz:

_Babaca!

Kagome, meio sem jeito, tenta apaziguar as coisas dizendo:

_Não ligue para Inuyasha! ele é sempre assim, um completo bôbo!

Sesshoumaru estava deprimido, Kagome chega perto dele e diz:

_Fique tranqüilo! Será melhor assim!

_Infelizmente devo concordar com a senhorita. Gostaria que as coisas não fossem desta maneira.

...

Rin passara um dia maravilhoso no castelo, ao entardecer, o senhor misterioso retorna. Ele encaminha-se até os aposentos e fala:

_Passou bem o dia?

_Sim. - Rin responde, mas desta vez olha na direção do senhor já sem tanto medo.

_Ótimo! O jantar será servido em breve, infelizmente, por conta da maldição, não poderei cear com você, porém espero que tudo esteja de seu agrado.

_Está sim! Obrigada!

_Ah! Outra coisa! Faz muito tempo que este castelo não tem uma nova decoração, achei que gostaria de cuidar disso, então não mexi em nada antes. Fica livre a minha rainha cuidar do seu castelo como bem entender, ficaria muito honrado em vê-la transformar este recinto em um local aconchegante para ela.

Rin fica ruborizada com a incumbência e responde encabulada:

_Se assim o quer, a honra será toda minha, amanhã cuidarei disto.

_Maravilha! Fique à vontade para ordenar aos servos que façam o que desejar.

Dizendo estas palavras, o senhor se retira para um aposento reservado onde recebe seu jantar. Rin desce a escadaria principal até o salão para a refeição. Após isso ela retira-se aos seus aposentos e deita-se em sua cama gigantesca e macia preparada com muito cuidado para o seu descanso por ordem do senhor. Rin tinha tudo de bom e do melhor, mas Sesshoumaru estava sempre em seus pensamentos.

...

No jantar, Inuyasha, preocupado, conversa com Kagome:

_Essa idéia não foi arriscada demais Kagome?

_Que nada! Vai dar tudo certo! Pelo ao menos até descobrirmos uma maneira de ajudar Sesshoumaru a não precisar pagar esta promessa ridícula!

_Não sei, tenho um mau pressentimento!

_Fique calmo! Sesshoumaru é esperto e cuidadoso, tudo dará certo!

...

Os dias e meses vão passando e Rin, a cada dia, fica mais encantada com a gentil forma de ser e cordialidade de seu senhor. Ela sente sempre algo muito forte e estranho quando se aproxima daquele homem, seria amor àquilo que estava sentindo? Mas ela ama Sesshoumaru! Ou estaria ela esquecendo do youkai já? Estas perguntas, Rin fazia-se todos os dias para ela mesma, até que depois de muitos meses de casada ela resolve ceder ao seu dever de esposa.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru havia se curado dos ferimentos, passava os dias perambulando pela floresta na compania de Jaken, que agora, andava satisfeito por não ter mais de agüentar as cantorias de Rin nas suas orelhas, Sesshoumaru era agora só para consigo:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, para onde vamos hoje?

_Até mais ao norte, caçar.

_Muito boa a escolha do norte senhor!

Jaken seguia Sesshoumaru saltitante de alegria, do contrário seu amo, que voltara a ser aquela pessoa fria e calculista de sempre. A noite está chegando, a caça foi boa, Sesshoumaru olha para o servo e diz:

_Vamos voltar.

...

Rin está decidida a esquecer de vez Sesshoumaru, nem que para isso tenha de se deitar com um desconhecido, o que ela não pode mais é suportar a ausência e a indiferença de Sesshoumaru. A garota entra em seus aposentos e chama as criadas:

_Por favor, tragam-me o vestido mais belo e me ajudem a ficar o mais bela possível, pois esta noite, irei ter para com o senhor.

As criadas, animadas por ouvirem tais palavras da boca de Rin, correm apressadas e contentes pegar as roupas, perfumes, maquiagens e demais acessórios para que embelezem mais ainda sua senhora para o amo.

Como se fosse o rosto de Rin uma porcelana na qual moldavam uma boneca, as servas maquiavam seus olhos e lábios, os cabelos de Rin eram penteados e adornados com fitas de seda, sua roupa era ajeitada de forma que ficasse bem em seu corpo. O árduo trabalho valera a pena, como que uma deusa, Rin estava vestida e radiante, a mais bela criatura que já andara pelos corredores daquele palácio, uma rainha digna de seu título. Rin pede para as arrumadeiras prepararem o quarto do senhor para que também a recebesse aquela noite. Foram organizadas das cortinas até as fronhas dos travesseiros, muitas rosas vermelhas, que segundo as servas, eram as preferidas de seu amo, foram colocadas nos aposentos, incensos perfumavam o ambiente, lençóis de seda branca com bordados de rosas em vermelho, macias ao toque, foram colocados no leito preparado para dois.

Depois de tudo pronto, Rin muito ansiosa e nervosa, caminha até a cama e sobe nela, sentando-se de joelhos bem no centro, ela puxa as cortinas de tule branco que guardam o leito para fechá-las e dá o recado para suas damas:

_Esta noite, não irei jantar, preparem tudo para que o senhor faça sua refeição no salão, e digam a ele que sua esposa o aguarda em seus aposentos.

As damas de compania saem e preparam tudo no salão como Rin mandou. Não demora muito, a noite cai, o senhor chega ao palácio e as damas vão até ele:

_Senhor, trago um recado de vossa senhora.

O senhor misterioso para e vira-se a serva que fala e diz:

_Qual é o recado?

A dama se aproxima, ajoelha-se perante ele e completa:

_A senhora pede para que faça sua ceia hoje no salão, ele não jantará.

Com uma voz um pouco preocupada ele pergunta:

_Ela não se sente bem?

A dama responde:

_De forma alguma senhor! Mas ela o aguarda nos aposentos do senhor para ter consigo esta noite.

O senhor fica calado, como que surpreso, por alguns instantes e diz:

_Pois bem, sirvam-me o jantar e avisem a senhora que cheguei, digam também que ela não precisa fazer isso, se quiser falar comigo poderá vir depois até a sala de recepção, estarei lá.

O senhor retira-se para o jantar, uma das damas sobe até os aposentos e leva o recado do senhor até Rin, que escuta a serva e respira fundo dizendo:

_Ele não compreende.

_Senhora, não seria melhor ir até a sala de recepção?

_Não, você fará algo para mim.

Rin desata uma das fitas que envolvem seu cabelo e a amarra em uma das rosas que estão no quarto, ela entrega a rosa para a serva e diz:

_Leve isto ao seu senhor e diga que a senhora pede gentilmente para que suba, depois entregue isto a ele e fale que ela necessita de seu auxílio. Caso ele ainda não queira subir, tem a minha autorização para dizer a ele que não estou passando bem e quero vê-lo. A dama faz um sinal de concordância com a cabeça e desce a escadaria dirigindo-se até a sala de recepções com a rosa e a fita nas mãos.

Chegando a sala, o senhor estava sentado aguardando a chegada de Rin, mas ao ver a dama entrar ele pergunta:

_Onde está a senhora?

_Nos aposentos alteza.

A serva aproxima-se e ajoelha-se perante ele e continua:

_Ela pede para que entregue isto ao senhor e diga que a senhora pede gentilmente para que o senhor suba, ela necessita de seu auxílio.

O senhor pega a rosa e a fita de seda oferecida pela serva e fica a observando, seguido de um instante de silêncio ele diz:

_Vocês mesmas servas podem auxiliar a senhora no que for preciso, ela não necessita de minha compania.

A serva olha para ele completando como mandara Rin:

_Senhor, creio que não seja de minha alçada, mas, a senhora andou muito fraca durante o dia, pediu para que não mencionasse nada ao senhor, mas acho que ela não está se sentindo bem.

Mal terminou a frase, o senhor põe-se preocupado a caminhar depressa até os aposentos para ver como Rin está.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Ofegante de receio e da subida da escadaria entra de supetão no quarto para ver o estado de Rin, as luzes estavam todas apagadas, apenas uma pequena luminária nas mãos de Rin estava acesa. O Senhor encosta a porta e caminha devagar até Rin que estava sentada na cama com a luminária acesa nas mãos. Ele abre a proteção em tule branco do leito perguntando calmamente:

_Você está bem?

Quando este olha para Rin, o que vê, para ele, é a visão mais bela de toda a face da Terra. Uma linda jovem vestida em vermelho, parecendo uma boneca delicada de porcelana, toda adornada e maquiada, sentada sobre a cama segurando uma luminária.

Ele perde as palavras naquele instante, mas insiste depois de contemplar aquela visão:

_Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

A garota olha para o senhor e responde com um sorriso encantador:

_Estou bem melhor agora, que o senhor está aqui.

O senhor solta a proteção de tule e vira-se para sair, Rin agarra com uma das mãos o braço do senhor e o puxa para si dizendo:

_Não vá! Por favor! Fique comigo! Quero conversar com o senhor! Não saia assim!

Ele para. Vira-se lentamente e diz:

_O que quer?

Rin puxa devagarzinho, pelo braço, o senhor para perto de si e fala amavelmente:

_O senhor tem sido muito gentil comigo durante todo este tempo, apenas gostaria de retribuir. Poderia uma esposa agradecer seu marido com um beijo?

O senhor senta-se devagar na cama e diz:

_Você sabe que não pode me ver devido à maldição.

Com um gesto delicado Rin assopra apagando o fogo da luminária, o quarto fica completamente escuro, a única coisa que se vê são as silhuetas que a luz da lua permite serem delineadas por através das cortinas. Rin então, deixando a luminária em uma mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, fala:

_Agora não tem problema algum, não posso mais ver seu rosto.

O senhor então começa a retirar as faixas do corpo, percebe-se pela incidência da luz da lua um longo cabelo preso por uma fita em forma de rabo de cavalo sair das amarraduras das faixas.

O senhor aproxima seu rosto ao de Rin que o toca com uma das mãos. Pelo tato ela percebe que aquele rosto não continha nenhuma anomalia e que a sua pele era lisa e muito macia. Os rostos se aproximam e ambos os lábios do senhor e os de Rin encontram-se num beijo. Rin é invadida por um sentimento de euforia, ela é inebriada pelo cheiro de rosas que exala aquele corpo jovem de seu senhor, aquele calor que a dá calafrios e um toque suave.

Ele começa a afastar seu rosto da face de Rin, mas ela o segura e diz:

_Não vá.

Com uma voz sussurrada e abafada pela mão que o senhor leva aos seus lábios ele diz:  
_Tem certeza jovem, é isto realmente que deseja? Eu disse que nunca tocaria em um fio de cabelos seu sem sua permissão.

Rin sussurra delicadamente estas palavras:

_Pois agora a tem.

O senhor leva sua mão até o cordão que amarra a cintura de Rin prendendo seu vestido o soltando e delicadamente retirando-o, logo, abre-se a parte frontal do vestido que é despido delicadamente. Rin faz o mesmo com as vestimentas do senhor, que caem ao leve toque de suas mãos. Pela silhueta percebe-se que se trata deu um jovem e forte homem de cabelos longos e presos. Ele acomoda a garota em seu leito e debruça-se sobre ela, ele a beija mais uma vez e deixa seu corpo encostar de leve no dela. A noite segue e os dois permanecem ali até adormecerem.

O dia mal nasceu e o senhor já havia se retirado dos aposentos deixando Rin envolvida em seu sono. A partir daquele dia, Rin mudara seus aposentos para junto do senhor, ela estava feliz e não pensava mais em Sesshoumaru, a única coisa que ocupava agora seus pensamentos era a curiosidade de ver o rosto de seu senhor mas ela sabia que não poderia fazê-lo por conta da maldição.

...

O tempo passa e Rin vive feliz com o senhor no castelo. Um belo dia pela manhã, Rin desce a escadaria e sente uma forte vertigem que a acomete fazendo com que a jovem caia desfalecida ao chão. As damas socorrem sua senhora a levando aos aposentos e chamando o médico do reino para examiná-la, um dos guardas vai até o senhor que estava explorando os domínios ao leste de seu reino para avisá-lo do acontecido. O senhor volta correndo ao castelo muito preocupado. Ao chegar o médico estava terminando de examinar Rin que estava deitada em sua cama e sorrindo muito. O senhor aproxima-se dela e segura sua mão aflito perguntando:

_O que aconteceu? Vieram me avisar, fiquei muito preocupado! Voltei o mais rápido que pude!

O médico diz:

_Alteza tenho a honra de informá-lo que a senhora está a espera de um herdeiro.

_Herdeiro... Isso... Isso... É... Maravilhoso!

Ele abraça Rin muito contente.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

O tempo segue seu curso, Sesshoumaru perambula pela floresta com Jaken todos os dias. Inuyasha e Kagome seguem sua vida, Rin parece ter esquecido completamente o youkai, mas de vez em quando, ela se pega pensando em Sesshoumaru, porém, logo afasta-o de sua mente com a seguinte frase:

_Estou a espera de um filho de outro homem, que não é Sesshoumaru e devo fidelidade ao meu senhor.

A cada dia que passa Rin fica mais bela, seu ventre cresce aos pouquinhos com a criança que mora hoje nele. Ela está feliz, mas conforme o tempo passa, a curiosidade dentro de Rin aumenta também, ela não se contenta mais em apenas estar perto, tocar e falar com seu senhor, ela deseja vê-lo.

Rin sabe que não pode o fazer, mas o toque daquela pele jovem e macia do senhor misterioso aguça mais ainda este sentimento nela, Rin passa os dias tentando imaginar o quão belo deve ser o seu esposo, até que um dia, ela escuta as criadas cochicharem na cozinha:

_Não sei por que nossa alteza insiste em não mostrar seu rosto para aquela jovem e nos impede de dizer seu nome!

_Bom, algum motivo muito forte nossa majestade deve ter para esconder-se da rainha! Tome mais cuidado! Não devemos ficar falando sobre isso aqui dentro, ela poderá nos ouvir!

Rin, muito brava, adentra a cozinha e ralha com as duas damas:

_Agora já é tarde! Ouvi tudo o que as duas disseram e quero que me contem esta história do senhor não querer mostrar-se para mim, e somente para mim! O que está havendo?

As duas criadas, muito assustadas e temerosas por suas vidas, pois se o senhor descobrir algo é capaz de mandá-la para a forca, ajoelham-se e dizem:

_Perdão senhora! Mas não podemos falar! Ou a Majestade nos matará! Por favor! Não nos obrigue! Imploramos!

Rin estava realmente muito abalada com aquilo e nervosa, ela então responde:

_Pois bem! Não perguntarei nada mais as duas! Descobrirei por mim mesma!

Rin sobe as escadarias para seu aposento e arquiteta um plano para desmascarar o senhor misterioso:

_Se ele se esconde, descobrirei o por quê.

...

Anoitece como sempre, o senhor janta no quarto e Rin no salão. Ela estava tão raivosa que mal conseguia comer.

Ao terminar o jantar, ela pega uma lamparina e sobe as escadas para seu quarto onde o esposo a espera. Os dois conversam e Rin disfarça muito bem sua ira, passa-se o tempo e o senhor sente-se cansado. Rin apaga a lamparina e a deposita na cabeceira, ela sugere um beijo de boa noite, o senhor retira as ataduras e beija Rin, então ela deita-se e finge pegar rápido no sono, ele não se preocupa e deixa de colocar as faixas envolvidas no rosto deitando-se ao lado de Rin.

Logo, o senhor cai em um sono profundo, Rin, muito discretamente senta-se na cama e ascende a lamparina escondendo sua chama com uma das mãos para que a sua luz não acorde o senhor antes que ela possa ver seu rosto.

Rin leva devagar a lamparina na direção dele e então retira cuidadosamente a mão da frente das chamas para visualizar o semblante de seu jovem esposo misterioso.

Ao fazer isso, Rin toma o maior susto de toda a sua vida, ela fica completamente atordoada e confusa com o que vê.  
O rosto de seu esposo, o pai de seu filho.

Continua....


	19. Chapter 19

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Rin se assusta ao contemplar o semblante de seu esposo. Candidamente adormecido, ele repousava no leito, longos cabelos presos como rabo de cavalo de uma cor prateada e uma lua crescente em sua testa. Era Sesshoumaru.

Tudo fazia sentido agora na cabeça de Rin: o fato de ele não permanecer todo o período do dia ao seu lado e o de levar a mão aos lábios abafando o som de sua voz, eram artifícios para que ela não o reconhecesse.

Assustada, a moça tremia tanto que, acidentalmente, deixa cair um pouco do óleo quente da lamparina sobre o ombro de Sesshoumaru, fazendo-o despertar gemendo com a dor causada pela queimadura.

Sesshoumaru, ao perceber que a lamparina lumiava seu rosto levantou-se e olhou surpreso para Rin que estava atônita e muda, ela leva uma de suas mãos aos lábios como que se com ela pudesse arrancar deles as palavras que, ela deixa rolar lágrimas de seus olhos que estavam anteriormente marejados pela angústia.

Sesshoumaru fita com seu olhar, e uma cara muito séria, a garota por alguns instantes até que fala:

_Lamento. Esta foi a única maneira que encontrei de permanecer ao seu lado.

Sesshoumaru mal completa a frase e Rin joga-se o abraçando dentre soluços de um choro desenfreado e diz:

_Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

Mas, ele, responde com frieza retirando os braços de Rin que o envolviam e afastando-a de si:

_Tanto sentiu que fora capaz de casar-se e entregar-se a outro homem em minha ausência.

Rin não compreende o gesto e as palavras de Sesshoumaru, ela permanece em silêncio o olhando fixamente nos olhos enquanto ele completa:

_Sentiu tanto a minha falta que se envolveu com um desconhecido e espera um filho dele.  
Rin fala desesperadamente:

_Mas casei-me com você! O filho que espero é seu! Foi a você que me entreguei!  
Sesshoumaru fecha os olhos e respira fundo, ele então os abre com uma expressão severa e de repudia em seu rosto:

_Pode até ser, mas você desconhecia o fato de que se tratava da minha pessoa. Na verdade, para você, sempre fui outro!

Rin cai desolada de joelhos ao chão enquanto Sesshoumaru vai saindo do quarto:

_Para o seu bem e o da criança que você espera, partirei para nunca mais voltar,afinal, este deveria ter sido meu gesto no dia em que prometi o fazer, isso evitaria mais dores e decepções.

Num ato de súplica, Rin que estava de joelhos agarra uma das pernas de Sesshoumaru que passava por ela caminhando em direção a porta:

_Não! Sesshoumaru, não vá! Não suportarei te perder novamente!

Sesshoumaru, que parou ao ser agarrado, não se atreve a virar o seu rosto e encarar os olhos de Rin, ele olha direto à porta e fala calmo, porém, magoado:

_Deveria ter pesado seus atos antes mesmo de agir.

Rin, aos soluços fala:

_sei que fui curiosa demais! Não deveria voltar a vê-lo! Perdoe-me! Ao menos me perdoe antes de partir!

Sesshoumaru, que não tira os olhos da porta, responde serenamente:

_Não foi sua curiosidade somente que a fez perder-me, mas a sua volubilidade também.  
Sesshoumaru volta a caminhar de forma que arranca as mãos de Rin que agarravam uma de suas pernas. Ela fica caída ao chão de bruços, chorando muito. Sesshoumaru ao sair bate com tanta fúria a porta que a arrebenta com o impacto.

As palavras de Sesshoumaru transpassam o coração de Rin como uma navalha afiada, sem dó nem piedade causando a maior e mais terrível de todas as dores.

Enquanto ela permanece desconsolada nos aposentos, Sesshoumaru vai para a floresta sozinho. Caminhou com sua pose altiva mantendo a compostura até adentrar bem no bosque e chegar a uma clareira, não suportando mais a fúria contida, ele cerra o punho e com um urro desvencilha um golpe de youki com toda a sua raiva acabando por devastar metade dos campos. Por fim, ele cai ajoelhado e aperta os ramos da grama no chão com sua mão, lágrimas caem de seus olhos molhando-a.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Rin permanecia deitada aos prantos no chão dos aposentos quando este é invadido por uma intensa luz branca que a transporta para um local muito luminoso e desconhecido.

Uma bela jovem de cabelos prateados, olhos de âmbar, com uma lua crescente estampada na testa e trajes de alta linhagem branquíssimos como a neve com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, aproxima-se de Rin e diz:

_Você foi trazida aqui para pagar pela sua insolência.

Rin levanta-se atordoada e pergunta:

_O que está acontecendo? Onde estou?

A bela jovem responde:

_Este é o reino da Lua Prateada cujos descendentes de seu clã me devem louvores pois sou a grande matriarca e protetora de todos eles, sou Shantra a deusa da Lua Prateada.  
Rin estava assustada e começa a tremer:

_O que fiz de tão calamitoso para que a senhora queira me castigar?

A bela deusa dá um sorriso, por detrás da beleza dela escondia-se um coração cruel e invejoso, ao deparar-se com a linda menina Rin ela tem seus brios atingidos e decide acabar com a existência desta de vez:

_A promessa que um dos meus fizera de nunca mais deixar que seu rosto fosse visto por você não foi cumprida e o castigo seria a sua vida pelo não cumprimento.

Rin fica desesperada, mas ela pouco pensa em si, ela preocupa-se com a vida do filho que carrega e suplica:

_Senhora, por favor, não me mate agora! Estou esperando um descendente de seu clã, espere ao menos ele nascer!

Shantra fica surpresa com a proposta, que lhe agrada muito, ela então pensa na possibilidade de torturar Rin para divertir-se um pouco até a criança nascer e poder matar a mãe depois:

_Pois bem, em consideração ao meu descente, declaro que de agora em diante você é minha escrava e terá de cumprir as tarefas das quais a incumbirei ou matá-la-ei sem hesitar!

Rin faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e concorda com a chance de mantêr-se viva e ao seu filho também. Shantra caminha em direção a Rin e estende um dos braços, ela faz com que sejam transportadas para um grande salão, atrás da garota a parecem três grandes vasos, dois deles vazios e um cheio de grãos de arroz e trigo, todos misturados, a deusa olha altiva para Rin e ordena:

_Eu ordeno escrava que separe os grãos de trigo dos grãos de arroz e os coloquem nos vasos, você tem de agora até o anoitecer do próximo dia, se não cumprir esta tarefa saiba que a matarei.

Shantra retira-se e deixa Rin com as portas trancadas. Rin inicia a tarefa sobre-humana de separar todos aqueles grãos, vendo que não era possível para ela cumprir a tarefa a tempo ela começa a chorar.

Havia no salão, no rodapé de madeira de uma das paredes uma pequenina colônia de cupins youkais que vendo a doce jovem aos prantos não tastaviam, oferecem a sua ajuda. Juntos os cupins e Rin separam os grãos em seus respectivos vasos. Rin agradece:

_Muito obrigada! Não sei como poderei agradecê-los!

Um dos cupins responde:

_Apenas pare de chorar e dê um belo sorriso para nós linda menina!

Rin, assim o faz, sorri de felicidade em agradecimento as nobres amigas que a auxiliaram nesta tarefa tão complexa. No prazo estipulado a arrogante deusa Shantra adentra o salão crente de que Rin não cumprira a tarefa e já se preparando para mandar matá-la, mas a sua cara "cai no chão" quando vê Rin que descansava recostada em uma das colunas do salão e todos os grãos devidamente separados. Shantra tem quase que um ataque de fúria, mas como uma deusa que apesar de cruel é íntegra ela mantém sua palavra e não a mata, porém incumbe-a de outra:

_Vejo que consegui cumprir a tarefa! Mas temo que esta sua alegria seja passageira, tenho outra para você.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Shantra lançava sobre Rin um olhar hostil e falou:

_A sua próxima tarefa será trazer até mim, um punhado de lã das ovelhas youkais do Monte dos Carvalhos até o anoitecer do dia de amanhã.

Rin tremia de medo da deusa que começara a tornar-se a cada dia mais cruel e impiedosa:

_Tragam-na até o calabouço e a torturem até o amanhecer! - diz a deusa - Mas não a matem e nem a criança que ela espera, quero dormir ao som de uma sinfonia de gritos esta noite.

...

Sesshoumaru, com o ombro muito ferido, ardia em febre deitado sobre um acolchoado dentro de uma cabana velha perdida em meio a floresta. Jaken cuidava de seu amo que delirava sem parar e balbuciava o nome da menina e outras coisas sem nexo algum:

_Rin... Por quê?... Volte... Rin... Não... Deixe-a... Rin...

Jaken estava muito preocupado, Sesshoumaru nunca estivera antes doente em toda a sua vida, muito menos, delirando de febre. O servo trocava com muito cuidado o curativo da queimadura e aplicando nela compressas e outros ungüentos.

Sesshoumaru sonhava com Rin, eles caminhavam por um vale repleto de flores, ela corria por dentre os ramos e sorria muito para ele que se sentia feliz em a ver contente como sempre.

A alegria de Rin trouxe paz para o coração de Sesshoumaru desde que se conheceram naquele fatídico dia em que a matilha de lobos havia retirado a vida da menina e ele a devolvido com a Tensseiga. Sesshoumaru havia descoberto com Rin o verdadeiro sentido da vida, todos estes anos que estavam juntos foram os mais felizes de toda uma existência que antes era sombria e de solidão.

A dor da queimadura não era nem um pouco comparada com a dor que o seu coração sentia, Sesshoumaru se dera conta naquele sonho de que não conseguiria mais viver sem ter Rin ao seu lado definitivamente.

Em meio a troca de compressas, Jaken, acorda Sesshoumaru.

Ele abre os olhos bem devagar e tenta levantar-se, mas, é impedido pela dor no ombro o que acaba o fazendo franzir sua testa e levar a mão próxima à queimadura.  
Jaken preocupadíssimo alerta:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru! Não se esforce! O Senhor está ardendo em febre e com uma grande queimadura! Descanse um pouco!

Sesshoumaru, teimoso, com muita dificuldade ergue-se e vai arrastando-se apoiado nas paredes até a porta e cai de quatro:

_Preciso trazer Rin de volta, ou morrer ao seu lado, mas, viver sem ela eu não vou!

Jaken escuta aquilo e leva como se fosse apenas mais um dos delírios, porém, Sesshoumaru estava falando tão sério como nunca havia falado antes em toda a sua vida.

Já era alta noite, ele caído na porta, levanta o rosto que se escondia dentre os grandes cabelos prateados que lhe caíam sobre a face, transpirando muito devido à febre, ele olha a lua que estava cheia e bonita, como Rin sempre gostava de vê-la. Por um instante seus pensamentos são transportados para ela, ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, mas, o que vê é Rin sendo agarrada pelos cabelos de joelhos tendo suas costas sendo queimadas por um ferro em brasa com o formato de uma lua crescente o que a faz gritar e verter lágrimas.

Sesshoumaru abre os olhos escutando o grito de Rin na sua mente, desesperado ele exclama:

_RIN!

Ele levanta-se de súbito e tenta correr, mas seu corpo fraco cai desfalecido sem sustentação ao chão. Sesshoumaru não para de repetir o nome de RIn e se arrasta pelo chão até alcançar sua espada e novamente tenta colocar-se de pé, mas ao fazê-lo cai de joelhos e a solta.

Muito nervoso, ele agarra com força a espada sustentando-se nessa para pôr-se em pé e assim, com passos muito curtos e Jaken do seu lado insistindo para que ele pare, Sesshoumaru caminha até o lado exterior da cabana com um olhar de ódio e sede de vingança.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Amanhece uma luz fraca adentra o calabouço onde Rin está acorrentada pelos pulsos e muito abatida. Um dos guardas abre a porta e a solta das correntes, ele a escolta até a saída do castelo da deusa e diz:

_Pode sair, a partir deste ponto os olhos da selva serão os da deusa, você já sabe o que tende fazer até o anoitecer.

Ele fecha o portão e Rin caminha com muita dificuldade na direção do Monte dos Carvalhos que ficava alguns minutos dali.

Chegando ao vale do monte, Rin pára para se refrescar nas águas do pequeno córrego que atravessava as campinas.

Ao olhar-se no reflexo das águas ela deixa seu pensamento a levar até Sesshoumaru, ela sorri quando sua mente faz materializar-se diante de seus olhos seu reflexo no de Sesshoumaru e diz para si mesma:

_Ele havia feito tudo aquilo... Por mim! Para mim! Como fui tola!

Rin escuta um berro de carneiro, ao levantar os olhos ela se depara com um rebanho de carneiros youkais. Ela deveria pegar um punhado de seu pelo e lavar até a deusa que aguardava em seu castelo. Rin tinha plena consciência de que aquela mulher tão cruel não daria nada de mão beijada para ninguém, estava fácil demais, os carneiros, ali na sua frente...

Ela toma coragem e coloca um dos pés dentro das águas do rio e ao depositar o outro ela ouve uma voz que dizia:

_Cuidado garota! As aparências enganam!

Rin vira-se para ver quem falava consigo, um belo jovem de cabelos dourados que tinha uma flauta nas mãos disse a ela:

_O que queres com estas bestas selvagens e ferozes?

Sem compreender muito bem aquelas palavras, Rin diz ao rapaz:

_Necessito levar um punhado do pelo de um destes animais para a deusa da Lua Prateada para que me absolva do meu erro.

_Erro? Mas o que fizestes de tão grave para que ela a mandasse encarar estas feras?

Rin conta toda a história para o moço que a escuta muito atenciosamente. Por fim ele fala:

_Irei te ajudar! Estes animais parecem dóceis, mas, são verdadeiras monstruosidades e acabariam com sua vida em poucos segundos! Tocarei minha flauta para que eles adormeçam, assim, você atravessa o rio e vá até aquela moita de bambus, sempre existem muitos pelos deles enroscados nelas, assim você não correrá riscos.

Rin concorda, logo, o jovem põe-se a tocar e os animais caem, em pouco tempo, em um sono profundo. Rin atravessa cautelosamente o córrego para não acordar os animais, ela recolhe um bocado de pelagem que estava incrustada nos bambus e retorna às margens do regato. Ela agradece o moço:

_Muito obrigada! Como poderei te agradecer por este favor?  
O rapaz sorri e diz:

_Apenas lute e vença aquela bruxa disfarçada de deusa, isso já me basta!

Rin dá um grande e contagiante sorriso e agradece novamente o rapaz, feito isso, antes do entardecer ela retorna ao castelo e é imediatamente recebida por Shantra que esbaforia seu ódio pelas ventas dizendo:

_Como! Impossível! Você deve ter trapaceado! Só pode!

Rin mantêm-se em silêncio e cabisbaixa. Shantra levanta-se do trono e rodeia a menina lançando-lhe olhares de um profundo ódio e fala:

_Esta noite, Pretendo participar de um banquete com outros deuses youkais. Farás o seguinte, irá até o submundo e falará com a deusa Clefir, você entregará esta pequena urna para ela e dirá que eu peço para que ela coloque aqui dentro um pouco de sua magia rejuvenescedora, pois não quero desperdiçar a minha para estar em sua compania mais tarde!Tú terás até a meia noite para me trazer a urna ou morrerás!

Após dizer isto, Shantra se retira e Rin é posta novamente ao lado de fora do castelo e instruída de qual caminho tomar pelos guardas do portão.

Ela começa a caminhar, rapidamente, antes que anoiteça pretende chegar até o mausoléu de Clefir, a deusa do submundo.

...

Sesshumaru cai mais uma vez, mas não desiste, ele está com um mal pressentimento sobre Rin, Jaken o seguia incansavelmente insistindo para que ele parasse com aquela loucura:

_O Senhor arde em febre! Se continuar assim poderá morrer! Descanse Senhor Sesshoumaru!

_Cale a boca Jaken! Já disse que se não for para me ajudar, não me acompanhe!

Jaken insiste mais um pouco para que apenas Sesshoumaru o deixe trocar suas ataduras, cansado e com muita dor, Sesshoumaru para e senta-se para que o servo assim o faça. Jaken prepara suas compressas e as aplica sobre a queimadura, enquanto Sesshoumaru descansa, Jaken prepara uma espécie de remédio para que seu amo beba e sinta-se melhor.

Sesshoumaru mesmo descansando não para de pensar nos possíveis perigos e riscos que Rin deveria estar correndo naquele momento e ele naquele estado lamentável sem forças suficientes para ajudá-la.

Sesshoumaru sente-se impotente perante a situação, o que o irrita muito, ele sente-se de certa forma culpado pelo sofrimento de Rin:

_Se eu não tivesse a devolvido a vida naquele dia... Nada disso estaria acontecendo, ela não sofreria... Rin...

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

O ventre de Rin já estava bem crescido, passara-se cerca de cinco meses desde que o disfarce de Sesshoumaru fora descoberto.

Ao caminho do palácio de Clefir, Rin sente um pequeno chute na barriga. Aquela criança que tanto ama sem ao menos a conhecer estava dando seus primeiros sinais de que estava se preparando para enfrentar o mundo. Rin sente-se emocionada com o acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo em que se sente feliz ela também está triste, pois não tinha a compania de Sesshoumaru para dividir com ele este momento de alegria:

_Será que Sesshoumaru está pensando em nós? - Pergunta a menina como que se pudera dialogar com a criança em seu ventre o alisando com uma das mãos.

...

Chegando ao mausoléu, Rin sente um nó na garganta ao deparar-se com colossal e arrepiante estrutura. A pobre menina tremia de medo.

Um youkai raposa que estava próximo a entrada pergunta:

_Onde pensa que vai garota?

Rin, muito cautelosa, mostra a urna dourada cravada de pedras preciosas que trouxera enrolada em um pano roxo para o pequeno youkai dizendo:

_Vim a mando da deusa Shantra para ter com a deusa Clefir.

A pequena raposa faz uma cara de desconfiada e olha o ventre já crescido de Rin onde o bebê pula sem parar:

_A deusa da Lua Prateada só deve estar querendo a sua morte lhe enviando aqui menina! Mas não posso me fazer rogado ao ver que espera uma criança, irei te ajudar ou não conseguirá passar nem por este portão!

A pequena e esperta raposa entrega a Rin uma pequenina sacola, a menina a abre e verifica o seu conteúdo enquanto o youkai fala:

_Nesta sacola contém tudo o que irá precisar para entrar e para sair do mausoléu. Escute com muita atenção as minhas palavras! Para conseguir entrar, você deverá entregar para o youkai morcego que guarda esta porta um destes coelhos, assim ele saciará sua sede e a deixará passar. Depois, encontrará muitas pobres senhoras que lhe implorarão para que pare e as ajude a tecer um tapete, não pare! Siga e não fique as olhando! Elas querem apenas te enganar para devorar seu corpo! Logo após, você encontrará um enorme dragão, ele guarda a entrada da câmara de Clefir, de a ele um dos rubis. Siga as mesmas instruções para poder retornar, ou, não conseguirá sair nunca de lá!  
Rin agradece a pequena raposa e caminha até os portões. Lá, ela bate e um horripilante youkai morcego aparece:

_O que queres jovem?

_Desejo entrar para ter com a deusa deste lugar!

_Somente permitirei isso, se antes, saciar minha sede!

Rin retira um dos coelhos da sacola e entrega ao morcego que sem mais delongas, abre os portões para ela. A garota entra, mal dá alguns paços naquele corredor frio, escuro e assombroso, se depara com cinco velhinhas que imploram aos prantos para que ela pare e as ajude a tecer um pouco o seu tapete pois estão muito cansadas. Rin finge não as escutar, e vira seu rosto para não olhar mais o semblante delas e atravessa o corredor.

Chegando a uma ampla sala, Rin depara-se com um imenso e assustador dragão verde de olhos avermelhados que cuspia fogo e enxofre pelas ventas. Ela retira um dos rubis para o dragão que a encarava feroz mente, este se faz dócil então e deixa que ela passe.

Rin empurra duas gigantescas portas e adentra a câmara da deusa Clefir que a recebe com um pouco de espanto:

_Quem é você? E Como consseguiu chegar viva até aqui?

Rin mostra a urna a desenrolando do pano roxo e repetindo as palavras de Shantra:

_Venho aqui em nome da deusa Shantra da Lua Prateada, ele pede para que a senhora deposite nesta urna um pouco da sua magia rejuvenescedora para que ela não desperdice a dela hoje mais tarde em sua presença.

A deusa sente-se afrontada, mas, muito ardilosa, recolhe a urna das mãos de Rin e vai atrás de algumas cortinas que protegiam seu leito, ela coloca algo dentro da urna e a fecha, entrega-a para Rin deizendo:

_Menina, leve esta urna para Shantra e diga que são meus cumprimentos. Outra coisa, não abra esta urna em hipótese alguma! Somente Shantra poderá o fazer!

Rin recolhe a urna e prepara-se para partir. Ela segue novamente todo o ritual que fizera para entrar, entrega o rubi ao dragão, não atende aos apelos das senhoras para que as auxilie na tecelagem do tapete e entrega o outro coelho ao morcego que a deixa partir.  
Estava quase anoitecendo, Rin aperta o passo para chegar até o prazo estipulado no palácio de Shantra com a urna, mas a curiosidade novamente é sua inimiga. Rin deseja ver o que contém a caixa. Ela para e tenta abrir, mas recua, ela se lembra das palavras de Clefir, _"Somente Shantra poderá o fazer!"_, Rin sempre fora muito curiosa e não consegue suportar por muito tempo, quase chegando ao castelo ela para novamente e desenrola a urna com cuidado. Com uma das mãos, Rin segura a urna e com a outra abre o fecho e vai levantando o tampo devagar:

_O que será que ela colocou aqui dentro? Vou dar apenas uma espiada!

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru olhava o sangue em sua mão e tremia completamente pasmo com o que via:

_Eu a machuquei, eu fiz isso com ela, não pode ser verdade! Como fui capaz de ferí-la?! Sou um tolo! Rin acorde! Fale comigo!

Sesshoumaru sacudia Rin no intuito de despertá-la, o médico entra no quarto e examina a garota por um longo tempo, Sesshoumaru aguarda do lado de fora pensativo e apavorado. O médico sai e aproxima-se de Sesshoumaru com uma cara nada boa, ele balbucia algo em seu ouvido que o faz arregalar os olhos numa expressão assustadora. O médico caminha para fora do palácio enquanto Sesshoumaru que estava em pé no corredor ante a porta dos aposentos recostado na parede, sem piscar os olhos, mantendo aquela nefasta feição vai escorregando devagar até chegar ao chão e parar sentado sem tirar os olhos da porta. Ele não diz uma palavra, levanta sua mão mais uma vez diante da face e olha o sangue de Rin que escorria da palma até entre seus dedos formando riscos vermelhos pelo seu pulso.

Dos olhos de Sesshoumaru começam a brotar lágrimas que silenciosamente e lentamente vão escorrendo pela face pálida do youkai, como uma nascente de onde brotam as águas de um rio, os olhos de Sesshoumaru vertiam gotas de lágrimas que formavam um rio de sofrimento em seu coração e sua alma.

Depois de muito tempo ali parado, os criados que o observavam chamam Jaken para tentar falar com o mestre. O youkai sapo chega cautelosamente próximo a seu amo e fala afavelmente:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, é melhor levantar-se e limpar sua mão, talvez tomar um chá e descansar.

Sesshoumaru não escuta o que seu servo diz, ele continua fitando fixamente sua mão ensangüentada e derramando seu pranto em silêncio. Sesshoumaru levanta a face para o teto e fecha os olhos, dá um suspiro e derrama mais algumas lágrimas. Ele se levanta cauteloso, pois não está completamente curado de seus ferimentos. Sesshoumaru caminha até a porta e a empurra devagar, a marca de sangue feita por sua mão na porta o fez parar os passos e recuar um pouco fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, mas ele respira profundamente, levanta seu rosto e abre os olhos, ele caminha com cuidado em direção à Rin que estava deitada na cama inconsciente. Ele a observa por um tempo até que se ajoelha ao seu lado e aproxima seu rosto do dela para dar um beijo que logo é freado por ele dizendo:  
_Não sou uma cobra que deve morder e acariciar ao mesmo tempo. Isso não é digno de minha parte. Você não merece alguém como eu, talvez se eu fosse mais tolerante e menos impulsivo como meu pai era poderíamos ter sido felizes.

Com a face muito tristonha e com lágrimas de profunda tristeza e uma voz sufocada pelo soluço de angústia e agonia de seu amor, ele fala baixinho ao ouvido de Rin:

_Adeus, minha rosa.

Sesshoumaru levanta-se e seca as lágrimas de seu rosto, caminha até a porta e volta-se mais uma vez contemplando Rin com muito pesar e arrependimento, ele fecha aporta e parte do castelo deixando suas últimas ordens aos criados, Jaken o acompanha, Sesshoumaru caminha por um longo período sem dizer uma única palavra como nos velhos tempos, antes de Rin adentrar as portas de sua vida e de seu coração, porém, a cada canto da floresta em que olhava tinha a visão de Rin correndo e pulando, brincando, crescendo e florescendo como as rosas de que tanto Sesshoumaru admirava a beleza e o perfume. Cada árvore, cada galho, cada flor da cerejeira que caía lembrava a face de Rin, aquilo era como uma apunhalada certeira no peito de Sesshoumaru que mesmo muito senhor de seus sentimentos este amor que carregava consigo por Rin era como um cavalo que nunca recebera arreio ou adestramento na vida e impossível de ser montado.

Anoitece, alua cheia ilumina o céu, Jaken prepara uma fogueira enquanto Sesshoumaru do alto do penhasco um pouco distante do servo contempla o luar, a luz da lua reflete o rosto do youkai trazendo a lembrança de Rin, Sesshoumaru não suporta mais e cerra seu pulso soltando um grito de amargura aos quatro cantos do mundo.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

O grito de Rin provoca uma arrevoada de pássaros em meio a floresta, Inuyasha que cortava lenha a pedido de Kagome, sente um grande calafrio e escuta o grito de mulher.

Ele solta a madeira que carregava nos braços na mesma hora e vira-se apreensivo para traz. Ele vê Sesshoumaru em pé bem próximo a ele com um semblante sereno e muito tácito, este acena um adeus para o irmão e retira-se caminhando dentre as árvores. Inuyasha não entendeu nada e saiu correndo atrás de Sesshoumaru:

_Sesshoumaru! Espere! O que houve?

Mas quando chega às árvores, não há mais ninguém. Um grande aperto no coração é sentido por Inuyasha naquele instante que leva uma de suas mãos até o peito segurando com força o kimono:

_Algo aconteceu a Sesshoumaru.

Mal acaba de dizer isto Kagome chega correndo assustada:

_Inuyasha! Você ouviu um grito de mulher por acaso?

_Sim, e acabei de estar na presença de Sesshoumaru que desapareceu no nada sem dizer uma palavra!

Kagome estava muito séria, também era visível a preocupação no rosto de Inuyasha. Ela olha então para ele e diz:

_Vamos Inuyasha!

Ele meio que espantado com a afirmação diz:

_Vamos pra onde?

_Oras! Vamos rápido em direção ao grito! Alguém deve estar precisando de ajuda!  
_Isso não é negócio meu.

_Hunf! Tudo bem! Faça como quiser! Mas saiba que eu estou indo!

Kagome sai pisando duro e Inuyasha, preocupado vai atrás dela dizendo:

_Hei! Sabia que pode ser perigoso!?

_Isso não é negócio seu...

_GRRR! Isso não, mas você é com certeza!

_Vai fazer o quê? Vai colocar uma coleira em mim?

_Não, mas posso te amarrar!

_Tente!

_Tudo bem! Não diga que não avisei!

_SENTA!

_AI!

Kagome prosseguiu fumegante de raiva e Inuyasha ficou no chão.

...

Rin sacudia o corpo de Sesshoumaru em seus braços como que se ele pudesse despertar:

_Sesshoumaru! Abra os olhos! Não faça isso comigo! Sesshoumaru! Não! Meu amor! Abra os olhos! Fale comigo! Jaken! Faça alguma coisa! Anda! Traga-o de volta!

Jaken que também chorava próximo ao corpo de Sesshoumaru diz:

_Não a mais nada que possamos fazer menina Rin. O Senhor Sesshoumaru se foi para todo o sempre.

Rin, muito abalada responde angustiada e chorosa:

_Não diga besteiras! Traga-o de volta! Vamos!

_Infelizmente não posso.

Rin chorava e abraçava o corpo de Sesshoumaru até que a Tensseiga cai da bainha. Rin escuta o barulho e olha a espada então acomoda Sesshoumaru ao chão e a segura dizendo para Jaken:

_Posso trazê-lo de volta usando a Tensseiga!

Jaken com um olhar muito tristonho como se também quisesse acreditar naquilo mas incapaz de o fazer fala:

_Não pode, a espada Tensseiga só tem seu poder nas mãos do seu mestre, não poderá usá-la, apenas o Senhor Sesshoumaru podia.

Rin ainda segurando a espada à finca no chão e cai de joelhos chorando muito sustentando seu rosto no cabo desta.

Jaken leva as mãos ao rosto e continua a chorar. Rin percebe que a criança em seu ventre se agitara e que a espada começa a vibrar iluminada por uma nuvem de energia.

Jaken sente o poder da Tensseiga e logo para de chorar e observa Rin.

Espantada mas sem delongas, ela pega a espada e a aponta na direção de Sesshoumaru, o pulsar desta faz com que ela possa ver os servos do submundo que conduzem as almas para este rodeando o corpo de Sesshoumaru, ela com muita convicção lança três golpes com a espada eliminando-os. A espada para de pulsar e Rin muito feliz, abraça novamente Sesshoumaru esperando que ele abra os olhos, mas isso não acontece, o que acaba deixando-a mais desesperada. Nos lábios de Sesshoumaru já gélidos e fúnebres, ela lança um beijo. Jaken volta a chorar e se lastimar muito mais do que antes.  
Ao afastar um pouco seus lábios ela escuta um balbuciar:

_Demorou muito para fazer.

Quão não foi sua alegria ao ver que Sesshoumaru estava com aqueles olhos dourados e brilhantes abertos e cheios de vida. Ainda com o corpo um pouco frio e debilitado ele levanta-se se colocando sentado vagarosamente. Apesar de a Tensseiga ter revivido seu mestre, ela não fora capaz de curar completamente as chagas de Sesshoumaru que continuava ferido, mas sem tanta gravidade.

Jaken feliz em rever seu mestre com vida sai pulando e cantando. Rin observa Sesshoumaru completamente pasma e sem nenhuma reação, apenas em seus olhos eram vistas as lágrimas que jorravam sem fim e uma expressão de completa alegria.

Sesshoumaru observa-se um pouco verificando os ferimentos que ainda carrega e por fim fita com um olhar carinhoso Rin dizendo:

_Achei que nunca mais fosse vê-la novamente. Até me despedi do idiota hanyou! Que tolo fui!

Rin não compreendeu muito bem estas alegações, mas para ela isso não importava nenhum pouco, ela apenas atentava ao fato de Sesshoumaru estar vivo. Em completo estado de choque Rin não diz nada e nem mexe um músculo. Sesshoumaru percebe que ela está muito impressionada e confusa com tudo o que acontecera. Ele apenas a olha por um determinado tempo, aproxima seu rosto ao dela e a abraça carinhosamente dizendo:

_Está tudo bem. Não fique assim.

Rin, vagarosamente entrelaça Sesshoumaru em seus braços e despeça o seu pranto descontrolado dizendo:

_Querido!

Com um sorriso nos lábios e a ternura na face ele responde:

_minha rosa.

Os dois permaneceram ali trocando carinhos enquanto Jaken saltitava comemorando o retorno do amo.

Rin sentia como que se um enorme peso fosse tirado de suas costas, o perfume de rosas de Sesshoumaru a inebriava em um estado de elevação onde nada e nem ninguém poderiam existir além dos dois. Sesshoumaru também se envolvia no calor do abraço de Rin que o fazia sentir-se o ser mais amado de todo o universo. O mundo não existia ao redor deles, apenas os dois, juntos novamente e agora ninguém mais poderia os separar, nem a morte.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Kagome logo encontra Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jaken. Ela fica espantada com o número de criaturas mortas ao redor e de ver Sesshoumaru benhado de sangue parecendo-lhe muito fadigado.  
Rin, ao ver Kagome, abre um enorme sorriso e corre para encontrá-la, Kagome faz o mesmo:  
_Kagome Sama!  
_Rin Chan! O que houve?  
_É uma longa história.  
_Como cresceu sua barriga! Faz tempo que não a vejo!  
_Aconteceram muitas coisas inesperadas nos ultimos tempos, passamos por poucas e boas.  
Kagome olha ao ser redor fitando mais uma vez aquele exército de cadáveres:  
_Pois é! Está tudo bem? Ouví um grito desesperador vir desta direção, parecia muito ser seu!  
_Como já disse, é uma longa história kagome sama!  
-Bom, então, que tal contarem-me no caminho de casa e tomar-mos um chá e cuidarmos dos ferimentos?  
Sesshoumaru, ouvindo isso, apenas fita altivamente Kagome e não responde nada, Rin percebe que ele não gosta nada da idéia de ter que ir até a cabana de Inuyasha, então ela tenta perssuadí-lo:  
_Sesshoumaru, estou muito cansada! Gostaria de descansar um pouco, creio que você não está em condições de me ajudar a caminhar e Aun está quase do outro lado dos montes! Até Jaken Sama ir chamá-lo amanhecerá!  
Jaken não gosta das palavras de Rin e a olha com ar de fúria, isso tira um sorriso dos lábios de Sesshoumaru que responde:  
_Está bem Rin, você tem mesmo razão, Jaken é lerdo demais!  
Kagome acaba rindo também, todos caminham com um pouco de cautela, as duas moças apoiam Sesshoumaru em seus braços o carregando até a cabana.  
Chegando lá, Inuyasha estava com uma enorme tromba mas logo esquece da richa com Kagome ao ser surpreendido ao ver Sesshoumaru sendo carregado por elas, ele vai ajudar:  
_Ei! O quê houve aqui?  
Kagome olha o hanyou com olhos de quem pede compostura e diz:  
_Depois eu conto para você, será que poderia nos ajudar agora? Leve Sesshoumaru até a tina para um banho acenderei o fogo enquanto isso.  
Inuyasha meio assustado, não contesta, pega Sesshoumaru e o ajuda a caminhar até a tina onde ele foi despir-se e tomar um banho para retirar o sangue que acumulava-se sobre sua pele.  
Kagome e Rin acenderam o fogo para esquentar o banho, Sango que também estava na casa, junto com Miroku, preparavam um jantar para todos.  
A noite caiu, Sesshoumaru estava limpo e envolvido com ataduras e um kimono novo de Inuyasha, que não trocava aquele a pele de rato de fogo por nada, emprestado por Kagome. è certo de que Sesshoumaru era muito mais alto e robusto que seu irmão deixando o kimono um pouco curto e apertado, mas ainda assim, caíra-lhe muito bem.  
Rin também saíra de um banho com roupas emprestadas de Kagome. Todos sentam-se à mesa enquanto Sango e Kagome servem o jantar e Rin explica tudo o que ocorrera para os demais. Inuyasha fica impressionado e fala:  
_Puxa! Teve uma hora que achei que Sesshoumaru estivesse mesmo morto! Ví até ele acenar para mim em despedida!  
Sesshoumaru que nunca dava o braço a torcer como o irmão responde:  
_Só mesmo na sua cabeça seu parvo imaginar que eu teria o desparate de me despedir de você!  
_Ora seu!  
_Inuyasha! Controle-se!-Kagome pede para o hanyou que quase levantou-se da mesa para cair na porrada com o irmão que continuava jantando serenamente como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
O jantar acaba, Kagome prepara um quarto de sua casa para Rin e Sesshoumaru descanssarem, Jaken prefere dormir na sala.  
Rin auxilia Inuyasha carregar Sesshoumaru até o quarto onde é posto em repouso, a menina agradece inuyasha que sorrí como agradecimento e sai encostando a porta.  
Sesshoumaru segura a mão de Rin que vira seu olhar para ele. O youkai observa sua esposa por um tempo e então pergunta:  
_Como está se sentindo?  
Rin é pega de surpresa com a pergunta e responde bem calma quase que balbuciando:  
_Como?  
Sesshoumaru tinha muita serenidade em seu rosto e sua voz era passiva e acolhedora:  
_Perguntei como se sente. Está tudo bem com você e o bebê?  
Rin abre um sorriso e fala:  
_Sim, não há com o que se preocupar!  
Sesshoumaru leva então sua mão até o ventre de Rin que estava sentada ao seu lado e fala:  
_Sinto muito.  
_Não há nada do que sentir.  
_Se não fosse tão tolo, nada disso teria acontecido.  
_A tola fui eu em deixar-me ser controlada pela curiosidade e ansiedade.  
Sesshoumaru fica quieto, de repente, ele toma um olhar como se levasse um susto, a criança havia dado um chute. Aquilo fora mais que o suficiente para ele sorrir:  
_Você sentiu também Sesshoumaru?  
Rin pergunta a ele que a olha com um ar confuso de espanto e alegria:  
_Sim. Sentí.  
Rin sabe que Sesshoumaru nunca foi de muitas palavras, por isso ela conta tudo por sí só:  
_Quando caminhava nas campinas ele começou a mexer, isso é um bom sinal! Mostra que ele está forte e crescendo como deve ser!  
Sesshoumaru fica um pouco acanhado, não é acostumado com este tipo de coisa e muito menos a ser terno, mas ele continua com a mão sobre o ventre de Rin, então, começa como que fazer carinho nele. Isso deixa Rin contente, pois ela sabe que é a forma máxima de expressão de afeto que Sesshoumaru pode dar naquele instante, e que isto é muito difícil para ele.  
Rin, então, sorrindo, acaricia os cabelos da testa de Sesshoumaru que a olha e desvia rapidamente o olhar muito ruborizado, fazendo com que a menina sorria mais ainda.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

O dia amanhece, Sesshoumaru estava adormecido, Rin observa o seu semblante cálido e tácito enquanto encontra-se adormecido, ela aproxima-se devagarzinho e dá-lhe um beijo de leve em sua testa. Sesshoumaru sente o roçar dos lábios de Rin e logo abre seus olhos e apenas a fita, ela sorri compassivelmente.

Rin estava feliz por poder acordar mais um dia ao lado de Sesshoumaru e saber que aquilo era real e não apenas um sonho, seu desejo de ficar para sempre ao lado do youkai era renovado a cada dia que passa.

Sesshoumaru entende e compartilha da felicidade de Rin. Ele leva sua mão até que toca o rosto da jovem num gesto terno e afetuoso, ele diz com uma voz calma, como sempre fora, e muito serena:

_Bom dia.

_Está se sentindo melhor?

_Sim.

_Se achar que já está bem, poderemos seguir viagem hoje mesmo.

_Faremos isso.

Rin ajuda seu esposo a levantar-se com muita cautela, Sesshoumaru recusa a ajuda por apenas zelo e preocupação com a segurança da criança e da garota:

_Pode deixar Rin, eu posso me levantar sozinho, tenha apenas um pouco de paciência.  
_Mas eu quero ajudá-lo!

_Primeiro preocupe-se com a criança, depois comigo.

Rin entende a preocupação do youkai que a fita com muito apreço. Sesshoumaru levanta-se devagar se apoiando na parede e caminha a curtos passos em direção à porta. Rin o segue com seu cativante sorriso nos lábios.

Chegando à sala Kagome convida-os para tomarem o café, Sesshoumaru reluta um pouco, mas logo com muito jeitinho, Rin o convence do contrário. Todos se sentam a mesa, comem e conversam um pouco. Não demora muito Rin, Sesshoumaru e Jaken despedem-se dos anfitriões e partem para a viagem de volta para casa.

O mausoléu de Sesshoumaru era muito longe dali, com passos curtos de Sesshoumaru e o cansaço de Rin anoitecera rapidamente, Sesshoumaru olha o céu e diz:

_Vamos acampar aqui por esta noite, amanhã bem cedo prosseguiremos.

Rin concorda fazendo um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

Jaken corre preparar uma fogueira para se aquecerem, o inverno estava chegando e fazia um pouco de frio. Sesshoumaru caminha para onde possa ver a lua que brilhava cheia no céu e fica a observando.

Rin caminha a seu encontro e aproximando-se agarra o braço do youkai que a fita em um olhar incandescenter. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru à luz da lua ficavam mais vívidos e brilhantes, o âmbar luzia no escuro como se fossem pequenas lanternas. Rin recosta-se no corpo do youkai e diz:

_Não quero mais separar-me de você Sesshoumaru, nunca mais.

Sesshoumaru permanece em silêncio a olhando, Rin continua:

_No que depender de mim, isso nunca mais irá acontecer!

Sesshoumaru levanta seus olhos novamente ao luar e fala com voz tácita:

_Não posso prometer nada. Apenas farei o que estiver ao meu alcance.

Dito isso ele vira-se para Rin, ela o surpreende na pontinha dos pés alcançando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. Ele assustado pensando que ela pude-se cair, a segura pela cintura e fala cauteloso:

_Tenha mais cuidado!

Ela sorrí e diz:

_Não preciso, tenho você para zelar por mim!  
E entrelaça seus braços sobre o pescoço de Sesshoumaru dando-lhe outro beijo. As estrelas brilhavam sem igual no céu e a lua, como se fosse um presente divino iluminava a noite com sua luz branca e pura, tal como o beijo de Sesshoumaru e Rin, sentimentos sinceros e puros, que naquele instante propiciavam-se num efeito de eras. Uma promessa de um amor eterno e sem igual pelas gerações.

Talvez não fosse só o amor de Rin e Sesshoumaru assim, talvez fosse também o de Inuyasha e Kagome que também foram como que herdeiros dos laços de Izayoui e Inutayshou.

Talvez não exista um só amor maior no mundo, mas vários que se unem como que em laços propiciados pela eternidade e vivendo dentro de seus frutos para todo o sempre.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru mesmo ferido era muito apreensivo ao estado de Rin, pois ela passara por poucas e boas nos últimos meses nas mãos de Shantra e estava visivelmente debilitada, havia emagrecido muito, a única coisa que se via além de bracinhos delicados e magrinhos era o ventre protuberante que crescia a cada dia mais.

Ao amanhecer, Sesshoumaru sentia-se melhor, mas paravam a todo momento sua caminhada para que Rin descansasse já que ele, ferido, não conseguia carregá-la em seu colo e Jaken ainda não os alcançara com Aun.

Pelo fim da tarde, chegam os dois ao mausoléu de Sesshoumaru, Jaken estava predestinado a chegar somente no dia seguinte pois perdeu-se do caminho de Aun.

Adentrando os portões, logo os servos vieram ajudar o amo e sua senhora. Sesshoumaru olhou para o rosto de Rin que estava muito pálida e com um ar de muito cansada, ele então ordena as damas de compania:

_Preparem um banho para a senhora e os aposentos para que descanse, depois levem algo para ela comer e repor as forças.

Rin levanta os olhos para Sesshoumaru que caminha em direção oposta da entrada principal e diz:

_Você também precisa de descanso! Onde pensa que vai?

Sesshoumaru para os passos e vira seu tronco levemente para traz encarando-a a dizer:

_Vou cuidar dos meus negócios.

Rin com uma cara de brava fala:

_Cuidar de quê? Que eu saiba não tem nada de urgente para fazer!  
Sesshoumaru fica calado e finge não ouvir e põe-se a caminhar novamente. Rin suspira e fala muito obstinada cerrando um dos punhos:

_Se você der mais um passo eu dou minha palavra de que vou sair por esta floresta sozinha caminhando até o anoitecer e se encontrar um youkai ou ladrão vou parar para enfrentá-lo! Não é isso que você pretende fazer? Pois se você pode, eu também posso!  
Sesshoumaru parou novamente e deixou escapar um sorriso meio abafado em seus lábios, virou novamente para ela e disse:

_Faça como desejar Rin.

_Pois muito que bem Sesshoumaru Sama!

Dito isso com voz muito árdua ela vira-se e sai caminhando em direção a floresta.  
Sesshoumaru percebe que a coisa é séria, ela está obstinada a sair por aí, preocupado, ele salta e para bem na frente de Rin que acaba topando com ele. Sesshoumaru segura um dos punhos de Rin e fala muito calmo olhando no fundo dos olhos dela:

_Pois bem, sou o primeiro youkai com quem você encontrou ao caminhar para a floresta, agora me enfrente.

Ela, furiosa, começa a empurrá-lo com as mãos, num ato inútil:

_Me deixe passar Sesshoumaru! Estou mandando!

Sesshoumaru, que não saia do lugar e continuava a olhando fixamente fala serenamente:

_Tola, acha que vai escapar de mim desse jeito? Precisa de muito mais do que isso para me enfrentar. Você sabe que é inútil!

Rin estava cabisbaixa, mas levanta seu rosto, logo Sesshoumaru viu aquela linda face coberta por lágrimas e ela disse:

_Até pode ser inútil, mas não desistirei! Você tem a minha palavra Sesshoumaru! Se não entrar comigo naquele castelo e descansar saiba que serei capaz de fazer até mesmo uma greve de fome!

Sesshoumaru, muito preocupado e irritado com a ameaça de Rin responde de forma áspera:

_Se fizer isso, fique certa de que empurrarei a sua refeição goela a baixo! Não diga besteiras! Está me tirando do sério Rin!

Ela grita de forma repreensiva para Sesshoumaru enquanto continua tentando o empurrar com as mãos:

_Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida Sesshoumaru Sama! Saiba que é bem isso que farei!

Sesshoumaru perde completamente a cabeça e agarra Rin com força pelo braço e a arrasta para seus aposentos. Chegando lá, ele acaba jogando-a sobre a cama enquanto continua em pé a alguns metros dela dizendo:

_Parva! Não diga nunca mais bobagens como aquelas que ouvi agora a pouco!  
Rin, que chorava bastante, disse:

_Não disse nenhuma bobagem! Falei a verdade e dou minha palavra de honra!  
Sesshoumaru, que já tinha explícita em seu rosto uma expressão de ira, fala com um tom de represália à sua esposa:

_Fique quieta Rin! Chega de tolices! Antes que eu perca o controle de vez! Não fique brincando com isso!

Rin, muito nervosa, levanta-se e corre em direção à porta do quarto, mas, Sesshoumaru a alcança e a agarra levantando-a com a mão segurando-a pelo pescoço e a atira contra a parede.

Rin bate a cabeça e fica inconsciente, ela cai no chão, Sesshoumaru percebe a gravidade de seu ato e a besteira que fez por um descontrole momentâneo. Ele corre até ela muito preocupado e a recolhe em seu braço:

_Rin! Fale comigo! Rin! Rin!

Rin não acorda, mas começa a gemer devido a força do golpe. Sesshoumaru a coloca na cama, quando retira seu braço com o qual a segurava, ele vê sangue. Isso deixa Sesshoumaru desesperado que vai até a porta gritar para os servos:

_Rápido! Tragam o médico do palácio!

Ele volta ao lado de Rin e a examina para ver qual a gravidade e localização do ferimento, mas ele fica pior do que estava de angústia quando percebe que não é um corte ou algo assim, Rin estava tendo um sangramento devido a forte pancada. A vida da criança estava correndo perigo.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru olhava o sangue em sua mão e tremia completamente pasmo com o que via:

_Eu a machuquei, eu fiz isso com ela, não pode ser verdade! Como fui capaz de ferí-la?! Sou um tolo! Rin acorde! Fale comigo!

Sesshoumaru sacudia Rin no intuito de despertá-la, o médico entra no quarto e examina a garota por um longo tempo, Sesshoumaru aguarda do lado de fora pensativo e apavorado. O médico sai e aproxima-se de Sesshoumaru com uma cara nada boa, ele balbucia algo em seu ouvido que o faz arregalar os olhos numa expressão assustadora. O médico caminha para fora do palácio enquanto Sesshoumaru que estava em pé no corredor ante a porta dos aposentos recostado na parede, sem piscar os olhos, mantendo aquela nefasta feição vai escorregando devagar até chegar ao chão e parar sentado sem tirar os olhos da porta. Ele não diz uma palavra, levanta sua mão mais uma vez diante da face e olha o sangue de Rin que escorria da palma até entre seus dedos formando riscos vermelhos pelo seu pulso.

Dos olhos de Sesshoumaru começam a brotar lágrimas que silenciosamente e lentamente vão escorrendo pela face pálida do youkai, como uma nascente de onde brotam as águas de um rio, os olhos de Sesshoumaru vertiam gotas de lágrimas que formavam um rio de sofrimento em seu coração e sua alma.

Depois de muito tempo ali parado, os criados que o observavam chamam Jaken para tentar falar com o mestre. O youkai sapo chega cautelosamente próximo a seu amo e fala afavelmente:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, é melhor levantar-se e limpar sua mão, talvez tomar um chá e descansar.

Sesshoumaru não escuta o que seu servo diz, ele continua fitando fixamente sua mão ensangüentada e derramando seu pranto em silêncio. Sesshoumaru levanta a face para o teto e fecha os olhos, dá um suspiro e derrama mais algumas lágrimas. Ele se levanta cauteloso, pois não está completamente curado de seus ferimentos. Sesshoumaru caminha até a porta e a empurra devagar, a marca de sangue feita por sua mão na porta o fez parar os passos e recuar um pouco fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, mas ele respira profundamente, levanta seu rosto e abre os olhos, ele caminha com cuidado em direção à Rin que estava deitada na cama inconsciente. Ele a observa por um tempo até que se ajoelha ao seu lado e aproxima seu rosto do dela para dar um beijo que logo é freado por ele dizendo:  
_Não sou uma cobra que deve morder e acariciar ao mesmo tempo. Isso não é digno de minha parte. Você não merece alguém como eu, talvez se eu fosse mais tolerante e menos impulsivo como meu pai era poderíamos ter sido felizes.

Com a face muito tristonha e com lágrimas de profunda tristeza e uma voz sufocada pelo soluço de angústia e agonia de seu amor, ele fala baixinho ao ouvido de Rin:

_Adeus, minha rosa.

Sesshoumaru levanta-se e seca as lágrimas de seu rosto, caminha até a porta e volta-se mais uma vez contemplando Rin com muito pesar e arrependimento, ele fecha aporta e parte do castelo deixando suas últimas ordens aos criados, Jaken o acompanha, Sesshoumaru caminha por um longo período sem dizer uma única palavra como nos velhos tempos, antes de Rin adentrar as portas de sua vida e de seu coração, porém, a cada canto da floresta em que olhava tinha a visão de Rin correndo e pulando, brincando, crescendo e florescendo como as rosas de que tanto Sesshoumaru admirava a beleza e o perfume. Cada árvore, cada galho, cada flor da cerejeira que caía lembrava a face de Rin, aquilo era como uma apunhalada certeira no peito de Sesshoumaru que mesmo muito senhor de seus sentimentos este amor que carregava consigo por Rin era como um cavalo que nunca recebera arreio ou adestramento na vida e impossível de ser montado.

Anoitece, alua cheia ilumina o céu, Jaken prepara uma fogueira enquanto Sesshoumaru do alto do penhasco um pouco distante do servo contempla o luar, a luz da lua reflete o rosto do youkai trazendo a lembrança de Rin, Sesshoumaru não suporta mais e cerra seu pulso soltando um grito de amargura aos quatro cantos do mundo.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Jaken fica surpreendido com o gesto de dor de seu amo, mas como o conhece bem, acha melhor não interferir.

Sesshoumaru caminha na direção da fogueira e senta-se à sua volta pensativo e observando as labaredas formadas pelas chamas que queimavam a lenha. Jaken resolve quebrar aquele silêncio diáfano:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, está sentindo-se bem?

Sesshoumaru apenas lança para o servo um olhar frio e cruel como a muito tempo não se via naquele rosto não dizendo coisa alguma. Jaken, que não era bobo, logo percebeu que palavras não seriam necessárias naquele momento, simplesmente o antigo e cauculista Sesshoumaru ressurgiu naquele instante.

...

Rin acorda e observa atônita o quarto, uma das damas de companhia que zelava seu descanso a cumprimenta:

_ Bom dia senhora!

Rin, meio atordoada com fortes dores pelo corpo responde:

_Bom dia... a quanto tempo estou aqui nesta cama?

A serva responde prontamente:

_Cerca de dois dias e duas noites senhora.

Rin dá uma boa olhada a sua volta e pergunta novamente:

_Onde está Sesshoumaru?

A dama desviou o olhar e em tom cautelosos respondeu:

_Desde o ocorrido o senhor saiu com Jaken para dar seguimento ao plano de avanços de seus domínios.

Rin, meio sem jeito fala:

_Ele disse quando retornaria?

Com uma voz um pouco triste a dama responde:

_Não senhora, mas creio que vai demorar muito. Da última vez em que os dois saíram tão empenhados quanto esta semana levaram cerca de 185 anos para retornarem aqui.

Rin sente-se um pouco culpada, ela sabe que exagerou e que não foi nada inteligente de sua parte impôr-se contra Sesshoumaru de forma agressiva testando seus limites de tolerância como fizera, porém, ela não o perdoa por ter quase a matado e junto de si o seu filho que nasceria em poucas semanas, ela ficou completamente magoada e ressentida com a ação exautada de Sesshoumaru.

Rin respira fundo e deixa escapar lágrimas de desgosto que rolaram por sua face dizendo:

_Pois muito que bem! Quando o seu senhor chegar, faça o favor de dizer a ele que eu nunca mais quero ver seu rosto enquanto viver neste mundo!

A dama compreendeu o estado de sofrimento e angústia de sua senhora que nem precisou ordenar, ela retirou-se a deixando só nos aposentos.

Depois de muito refletir e chorar, Rin move-se cautelosamente sentando-se à cama e vestindo seu quimono, dirige-se até a janela e observa os detalhes das saídas e portões do castelo, todas as posições de guardas e dos corredores. Rin escreve um bilhete e deposita-o sobre o leito com muita tristeza em seu olhar. Ela espera anoitecer e quando a movimentação diminui, veste uma capa marrom e leva consigo uma espada escondida. Rin sai com passos furtivos esgueirando-se pelas sombras deixando para sempre o mausoléu de Sesshoumaru.

Não muito tempo depois, uma das damas percebe a quietude anormal dos aposentos e vai verificar o que está acontecendo, ao entrar ela encontra o bilhete de Rin sobre a cama, ela o abre e lê, tremendo muito de preocupação ela chama às pressas o chefe da guarda para que iniciem uma busca pela floresta e entrega o papel nas mãos do mensageiro dizendo:

_Vá rápido! Encontre o senhor Sesshoumaru e entregue a ele este bilhete antes que seja tarde demais!

O mensageiro monta em seu cavalo e sai galopando o mais rápido que pode na direção das colinas para encontrar Sesshoumaru.

...

Sesshoumaru continuava observando as chamas quando sente um calafrio e ergue seus olhos para observar o luar, ao fazê-lo, ele espanta-se, por uma fração de segundos ele vê a lua tão vermelha quanto o sangue humano. Ele sacode a cabeça e fita-a novamente, mas a lua estava branca, porém, não como sempre. Sesshoumaru murmura para si:

_ Pensei ter visto a lua sangrando, tolice. Mas agora, ela está tão branca quanto de costume, isso está me incomodando, essa palidez nefasta e fúnebre... RIN!

Sesshoumaru levanta-se de sopetão pegando a suas espadas Toukigin e Tenseeiga e as prende em suas bainhas pondo-se rapidamente em direção ao castelo. Jaken apenas fica observando o ato incompreensível de seu amo, ele olha para Aun o dragão e diz:

_Vamos esperar por aqui o senhor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru dirigia-se para seu mausoléu quando é surpreendido ao meio do caminho por seu mensageiro. Ambos param, Sesshoumaru pega o bilhete que o servo trazia em suas mãos e o abre, logo reconhece a letra do pulso delicado de Rin que dizia:

_" Sesshoumaru._

Lamento muito por ter feito o que fiz, tenho consciência de que contribuí em muito para os acontecimentos que levaram até nossa ruína.

Lamento também ter o feito desperdiçar seu tempo com uma coisa tão boba e fútil quanto o meu amor. Incondicionalmente o segui por todos estes anos acreditando que nossa história poderia ser algo diferente mas possível e feliz, measmo sendo tão distintos um do outro, enganei-me.  
Confesso que o amei, e talvez ainda o ame apenas a amargura nubla meus olhos o suficiente para poder enxergar isso neste instante, amei-o sem nunca desejar nada em troca, nem seu amor, para mim, bastava apenas estar ao seu lado, esta era a minha maior recompensa na vida: guardar seu sono, compartilhar de suas alegrias, tristezas e dores.  
Ambos não soubemos respeitar-nos mutuamente nossos limites, nos testando a todo o momento que acabamos nos excedendo.

Agora, nos basta seguirmos cada um o curso natural de nossas vidas, uma vez provada a nossa incapacidade de lidar com as adversidades da vida.  
Esta é minha despedida. Desejo muita prosperidade em sua empreitada para a construção de seu tão sonhado império. Enquanto à mim, seguirei o caminho reservado pelo meu destino que fora interrompido a algum tempo atrás, estarei feliz novamente. Desejo o mesmo ao Senhor Sesshoumaru.

Com carinho, Rin."

Ao ler estas palavras, Sesshoumaru sente como que se um raio o transpassasse:

__"...seguirei o caminho reservado pelo meu destino que fora interrompido a algum tempo atrás..."_ Ela... Rin está planejando sua morte! Tenho que encontrá-la!

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru amassa o bilhete de Rin com os dedos e parte mais que depressa a procurando por todos os cantos possíveis da floresta.

...

Rin, cansada de correr, chega em meio a uma clareira e cai de joelhos. Transpirando muito e ofegante, ela retira o capuz e debaixo da capa marrom a katana. Ela desfaz o laço que prende a capa em seu pescoço, com muita tristeza e lágrimas nos olhos ela olha para a lua no céu e segura a espada com a lâmina apontada para seu coração com ambas as mãos dizendo:

_Retornarei para o caminho a mim reservado, nunca deveria ter-me desvencilhado deste.

Algumas lágrimas rolam em sua face depois de brotarem de seus olhos, os quais, ela fecha, com um tom suave e murmurante ela diz por fim:

_Sesshoumaru... Sama...

E crava com toda sua força a lâmina em seu peito fazendo o sangue jorrar dele. Com suas últimas lágrimas, vai ao chão o corpo de Rin.

Ela apenas desejava o amor, a compreensão e a felicidade ao lado do homem que amou, no lugar disso, apenas encontrou o sofrimento também, tristezas e decepções estas que a levaram fazer o que fez. Quando se ama muito, somos capazes de coisas inimagináveis até então para nós mesmos se nosso desejo de permanecer ao lado de quem amamos for interrompido. O amor não entende a linguagem da espera, da razão... Somente escuta a voz do coração, que muitas vezes nos leva a ruína ou nos tira dela também.  
O corpo de Rin ficara ali, estendido ao chão da clareira iluminado pela lua.

...

Sesshoumaru para abruptamente levando sua mão ao peito, sente uma agonia indescritível e novamente quando olha para a lua, a vê ensangüentada. Desesperado por não saber mais onde procurar, pois Rin fugira e se escondera muito bem para que Sesshoumaru mesmo que avisado fosse incapaz de encontrá-la. Sesshoumaru retira sua Toukigin da bainha e desfecha um golpe desesperador na floresta derrubando grande parte dela. Do alto da colina onde Sesshoumaru colocou-se estrategicamente, avistou algo entre a relva de uma clareira, não tardou e ele fala:

_Rin!

O mais rápido que pôde Sesshoumaru correu, correu como nunca! Chegando próximo À Rin ele a observa já com um ar nefasto e fúnebre, pálida e com a espada cravada em seu peito. Sesshoumaru a segura nos braços e retira a espada que estava cravada no coração da amada. Com lágrimas de tristeza nos olhos, ele reconhece que é tarde demais para usar a Tensseiga, ele a abraça firmemente e chora dando-lhe um beijo em seus lábios já frios:

_Rin... Por que fez isso? Por quê?

Sesshoumaru chorava abraçado ao corpo de Rin quando a luz da lua incide misteriosamente sobre ambos, Sesshoumaru abre os olhos, mas não liga ao que acontece ao seu redor, ele dá um beijo novamente na moça. A ferida, aos poucos, foi sendo fechada no peito de Rin e o sangue em sua roupa desaparecera.

Rin, ainda com os lábios selados aos de Sesshoumaru, dá um leve gemido e abre os olhos. Assustado, Sesshoumaru faz uma cara de espanto por não compreender o que está acontecendo ali, mas pouco importa a ele, logo a alegria inunda seu peito e Sesshoumaru diz meio engasgado por soluços e lágrimas, mas agora estas eram de pura alegria:

_Rin! Você voltou para mim! Rin!

Sesshoumaru abraçou Rin e a levantou carregando-a em seus braços. O olhar de Sesshoumaru era sereno, porém embebido de lágrimas, mais calmo ele olha para ela com cara de sério e não diz uma única palavra.

Rin que permanecera em silêncio todo este tempo, sabe que aquela cara de Sesshoumaru indicava de que ele estava profundamente magoado com ela e não queria falar nada naquele instante.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, Sesshoumaru a levou de volta ao castelo onde pessoalmente a depositou na cama e cobriu-a com os acolchoados. Sesshoumaru ficou de pé ao seu lado com aquele mesmo olhar sério e em profundo silêncio encarando-a.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru ficou em pé ao lado de Rin encarando-a seriamente por muito tempo até que disse:

_Por que você fez isso? Já não se cansou de me afrontar? Não vê que essas suas atitudes são completamente inúteis!

Rin apenas olha Sesshoumaru com muito pesar e sufoca na garganta seu lamento. Ele espera por uma resposta, esta não vem dos lábios de Rin, então, ele completa:

_Será que em nenhum momento você pensou na criança?

Os olhos de Rin expressam espanto e reconhecimento de inconseqüência, Sesshoumaru continua falando:

_Você foi tão egoísta a ponto de tirar-lhe a vida e não se importar com nem mesmo seu filho!? Você não é a Rin que eu conheci! Não é a Rin a quem aprendi... A... Amar...  
Com cabeça baixa e tristeza no olhar por ter de ser tão duro com ela, Sesshoumaru retira-se, com muita dificuldade, do quarto fechando a porta enquanto Rin fica aos prantos. Os soluços do choro de Rin entravam pelos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru como flecha que espetavam seu coração, mas ele estava decidido em deixá-la meditando sobre o que fizera.

Rin chorou a noite toda e ficou remoendo em seus pensamentos tudo o que se passara até ali.

Amanheceu e Rin levantou-se, com o semblante abatidíssimo por não ter dormido e haver chorado a noite toda. Ela desce as escadas com cuidado, está muito fatigada, seu ventre já está bem crescido e demasiadamente pesado o que atenua o cansaço.

Sesshoumaru estava no jardim do castelo observando as suas rosas vermelhas de que tanto tinha apreço, as quais sua mãe lhe ensinara a amar tanto. Rin aproxima-se devagar, ele ouve os barulhos dos passos titubeantes de Rin e por mais que esteja zangado, é incapaz de negar ajuda a mulher que tanto ama. Ela vai a sua direção e a apóia com o braço. Rin fita Sesshoumaru com seu olhar triste e exausto, Sesshoumaru fica muito preocupado com a situação na qual a encontrou e fala:

_Não acha melhor continuar deitada?

Com voz suave ela responde:

_Não, precisava falar com o senhor.

Sesshoumaru fica apreensivo, há muito tempo Rin não o chamava de Senhor, ela apenas o fez naquele triste bilhete antes do suicídio. Ele não diz nada, apenas a olha enquanto ela continua:

_Vejo que veio visitar suas rosas. Gosto muito do perfume delas pela manhã! Tão suave!

Rin fecha os olhos como que se pudesse sentir o aroma das flores daquela distância, logo ela prossegue:

_Lamento muito por tê-lo feito preocupar-se. Às vezes, as pessoas fazem coisas tristes, inimagináveis por conta do sofrimento e da solidão. Sei que fui egoísta e não pensei em momento algum no meu filho, mas, estava cega pela amargura. A idéia de passar o resto de minha vida sem tê-lo novamente ao meu lado sempre foi o pior castigo para mim. Por vários momentos tive de me deparar com a possibilidade de nunca mais vê-lo e isso me machucou muito, não desejo passar por este tormento novamente, prefiro a morte.

Sesshoumaru ouve as palavras de Rin muito serenamente. Ela continua:

_Sei que o senhor pode estar ou continuar magoado comigo, mas quero que saiba de algo, tudo o que fiz foi por amá-lo demais, ao ponto de tirar minha vida se necessário.  
Apenas tente compreender meus sentimentos. Não espero pelo seu perdão, pois sei que minha falta foi grave, apenas espero que tente compreender minha posição ante as situações, somente peço isso.

Rin solta do braço de Sesshoumaru e retorna com passos vagarosos e cautelosos para o castelo. Sesshoumaru ficara ali no jardim. Parado olhando as rosas sem falar nada, com um semblante assentimental, quase que uma estátua. Parado ali permaneceu ele por várias horas, pensando e tentando chegar a um consenso até que abaixou a cabeça e virou-se, caminhou para dentro do castelo à procura de Rin para falar-lhe.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Sesshoumaru caminha para dentro do castelo procurando por Rin. Caminhando por dentre os corredores, ao chegar frente à porta do quarto, ele para e observa a jovem que cantarolava uma linda e afável canção de ninar enquanto preparava o berço onde se deitaria a criança tão amada e esperada.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru encheram-se de ternura e seu semblante tornou-se suavizado por esta cena que acaba de presenciar.

Youkai de poucas palavras como sempre fora, ele adentra o quarto em silêncio e abraça Rin por um longo tempo até que diz:

_ Também prefiro a morte a viver uma eternidade sem estar ao seu lado.

Rin, com seu esplendido e contagiante sorriso nos lábios, abraça Sesshoumaru.  
Os dois ficam trocando palavras ternas por alguns minutos, quando são interrompidos por um forte e grandioso estrondo e muitos gritos. Sesshoumaru fica atento, o chefe da guarda de seu castelo adentra o quarto dizendo:

_ Perdão pela intromissão, mas estamos em meio de uma guerra senhor!  
Sesshoumaru, meio que atordoado com os acontecimentos diz:

_ Guerra?

_ Isso mesmo meu senhor! Os youkais das colinas negras uniram-se aos do vale sombrio e estão nos atacando! São muitos! Não vamos suportá-los por muito tempo!  
Sesshoumaru fica preocupado com a segurança de Rin, enquanto o chefe da guarda corre e retoma seu posto, Sesshoumaru faz suas últimas recomendações à Rin antes de sair na frente de batalha:

_ Quero que leve isto com você.

Sesshoumaru retira a Toukigin da bainha e entrega à Rin:

_Saia agora! Vá o mais rápido que puder! Corra para o sul até o riacho das montanhas, Jaken está acampando por lá, conte a ele o que está acontecendo e diga a ele que ordenei que partissem para o refúgio das ilhas.

Sesshoumaru veste uma capa cinza com um capuz em Rin e lhe dá um beijo nos lábios:

_Vá! Corra e tome cuidado!

Rin faz um sinal positivo com sua cabeça, apesar de aflita, ela sorri para ele e sai depressa pelos fundos do castelo.

Sesshoumaru caminha até a entrada principal do mausoléu, no pátio, cerca de cento e cinqüenta soldados restavam e outros muitos feridos e incapacitados de continuar, o desespero aumenta quando um mensageiro chega em seu cavalo, todo sujo de sangue dizendo:

_Senhor, estão chegando mais exércitos! São muitos, cerca de milhares! Não vamos conseguir!

Sesshoumaru fica muito sério e pensativo, até que fala:

_Alcancem a senhora, ela está partindo para o riacho das montanhas ao sul. Encontrem a ela e Jaken e sigam para o refúgio das ilhas.

Um dos soldados pergunta:

_Mas e o senhor?

_ Eu ficarei e os enfrentarei. - diz Sesshoumaru com ar confiante. - Um senhor nunca abandona seu castelo. Agora vão! Eu ordeno!

Os soldados partiram depressa, Sesshoumaru toma em suas mãos uma das espadas de um dos corpos dos soldados mortos e caminha até o lado de fora dos portões de acesso ao castelo.

Ele para e fica sereno, aguardando os seus inimigos que surgiam aos milhares na linha do horizonte, gritando e entusiasmado à batalha, como se fossem uma grande nuvem negra cobria de trevas todo o gramado verdejante das colinas. Sesshoumaru aperta a espada com a mão e fala:

_ Está na hora de lutar por quem eu devo proteger. Rin perdoe-me, não poderei continuar a caminhar ao seu lado nesta vida.

...

Rin sente um forte aperto em seu coração, mas logo é surpreendida pelos soldados que chegam galopando e chamando por ela:

_Senhora! Senhora!

Ela olha aquele número de soldados e brada:

_Por que não estão lá lutando ao lado do senhor?

Um dos soldados responde:

_ Ele nos ordenou que a escoltássemos e a Jaken Sama até o refúgio das ilhas.

Furiosa e com lágrimas no olhar, Rin despeja sua tristeza e preocupação com ofensas aos guardas:

_Voltem! Eu ordeno!

_ Não podemos senhora, são ordens do senhor, estas são incontestáveis.

Rin cai de joelhos e pulsos cerrados ao chão dando socos nele e chorando muito:

_Por quê? Sesshoumaru idiota! Ele vai cometer uma loucura! Mesmo um youkai tão forte como ele não pode contra todos aqueles demônios de uma única vez!

Rin para de chorar, sente um lampejo de esperança que fica claro em seu rosto:

_Esperem! Um de vocês venha! Indicarei o caminho que deve tomar, leve a seguinte mensagem o mais rápido que puder!

Continua...


	34. Chapter 34

_**Nota da ficwriter:**__ Para o melhor entendimento desta trama, sugiro a leitura da novela antecedente " __Ao rumo de uma nova vida.__"_

*Novo personagem criado pela ficwriter: Yume.

....................

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

_**Por: Karol – Colunista Sesshoumaru**_

....................

_Baseado na lenda mítica de Eros e Psiqué._

Inuyasha carregava um cesto de roupas limpas, a pedido de Kagome, para que ela as estendesse no varal. Em meio as árvores, Inuyasha ouve o trotar de um cavalo se aproximando e visualiza nitidamente um mensageiro chegando esbaforido de tanta pressa e gritando:

_ Procuro o senhor Inuyasha, irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru!

Inuyasha, muito desconfiado, larga o cesto no chão, sem titubear, olha para o homem dizendo:

_ Sou eu, o que quer?

O mensageiro, então, apeia do cavalo e passa a Inuyasha o recado enviado por Rin enquanto este o recebeu cauteloso pensando ser uma armadilha de Sesshoumaru.  
Kagome, que estava ao seu lado, corre chamar Sango, Miroku e Kirara, ela pega seu arco e flechas e retorna às pressas respondendo ao homem:

_ Vamos ajudar!

Inuyasha, muito irritado e em desacordo com Kagome, fala em protesto:

_Hei! O que você pensa que vamos fazer? Isso é assunto daquele idiota do Sesshoumaru! Não nosso!

_ Inuyasha, querendo ou não, vocês dois são irmãos! Sem contar que este foi um pedido de Rin! Ela precisa de nossa ajuda! Pense nisso!

Inuyasha "fez uma tromba do tamanho do mundo" e "pisando duro" pegou sua Tessaiga partindo com os amigos ao encontro de seu irmão.

...

Sesshoumaru esperava uma maior proximidade do grande exército inimigo para desvencilhar seu primeiro golpe, quando o momento chegou:

_A hora exata é essa! Hááááá!

Porém uma flecha purificadora corta os céus e atinge em cheio o batalhão abrindo um vácuo no seu raio de energia eliminando diversos youkais, em seguida, uma luz intensa leva quase que a metade do exército consigo juntamente com parte das colinas. Sesshoumaru fica surpreso e pensa consigo:

_"Essa luz... parece ser... Tessaiga!"

No horizonte surgem Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kagome e Inuyasha que atacavam ser dar brechas o exército. Sesshoumaru, não perde o tempo e faz o mesmo. Ao chegar próximo a Inuyasha ele diz:

_O que pensa que faz aqui seu insolente? Não tenho tempo para gastar com você!

Inuyasha, com muito sarcasmo, responde:

_Não faço a mínima idéia! Mas acho que era para ajudar um idiota suicida incompetente à pedido da sua esposa.

Sesshoumaru prefere manter-se em silêncio e apenas olha Inuyasha com ar de rixa, ele compreende o recado, Rin havia solicitado a ajuda do irmão dele. Sesshoumaru então responde:

_Quando acabarmos com isso, tenha por certo que arrancarei a sua língua, moleque parvo!

Inuyasha responde em mesmo tom ameaçador:

_Mas isso só depois deu ter arrancado dessa sua cara feia esta empáfia toda imbecil!

Fora assim por toda a batalha, os dois acertando e derrubando inimigos e trocando insultos.

Kagome, Miroku e Kirara juntamente com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, tomaram o controle da situação em poucas horas, fazendo com que os inimigos que ainda sobreviveram batessem em retirada.

Muito cansado, Inuyasha senta ao chão:

_Ai! Que sufoco!

Sesshoumaru, que também estava arfante, apenas olha censurando seu irmão e logo põe-se a caminhar. Kagome vai seguindo ele, até que Inuyasha fala:

_OI! Kagome, aonde você vai?

Sesshoumaru para ao perceber que a mulher o segue, ela abre um sorriso e diz:

_Tolinho! Rin pediu meu auxílio!

Todos fazem cara de que não entenderam nada, até que Sango pergunta:

_Mas, ajudá-la em que, Kagome?

Kagome faz uma cara de que não acredita na inocência daquela pergunta e responde:

_Oras! O bebê! Segundo o que o mensageiro me falou, creio que a criança nascerá antes mesmo do pôr-do-sol! Vamos logo!

Sesshoumaru fica surpreso, mas tenta manter-se firme voltando a caminhar um pouco mais rápido. Kagome continuou seguindo-o, Kirara e Sango vão atrás, Miroku olha para Inuyasha e pergunta:

_ Você vai?

Muito nervoso ele responde:

_ E tem outro jeito! Kagome me deixa escolha! Não, nunca! Eu detesto quando ela faz isso! Maldição!

Resmungando por todo o caminho, Inuyasha os acompanha até o refúgio das ilhas.  
Todos sobem em uma pequena embarcação fazendo a travessia das águas. Um grande forte de pedras em meio ao oceano, lá estava parte da guarda e Rin que os aguardava aflita.

Mal chegam, Kagome orienta Miroku e Inuyasha para aguardarem no pátio do forte com Sesshoumaru e não deixá-lo entrar. Kirara fica à porta para auxiliar nesta tarefa. Sango adentrou na saleta com Kagome para ajudar.

Os gritos de Rin deixavam Sesshoumaru nervoso, que por várias vezes, tentou entrar, mas fora impedido por Inuyasha e Miroku. Inuyasha disse em uma das vezes:

_Calma aí! Não é nada bom você entrar lá! Vai por mim! A visão não é nada boa! - disse Inuyasha lembrando-se do nascimento de Setsune, parando na frente de Sesshoumaru que só aquietou-se após ouvir o choro do recém nascido.

Sango sai e abre a porta fazendo um gesto para que Sesshoumaru entrasse, dizendo:

_Parabéns! É um lindo menino!

Sesshoumaru, muito calmo e silencioso, entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Rin que estava deitada ao chão sobre um acolchoado, com um sorriso límpido de felicidade e o filho nos braços.

Sesshoumaru observa o bebê em silêncio por alguns instantes, ele dá um terno beijo nos lábios de Rin como gesto de alegria. Rin pergunta:

_Que nome daremos a ele?

Sesshoumaru olha a criança e em seguida Rin por alguns segundos dizendo:

_Aiko.

_(]*NOTA: em japonês "ai" significa "amor"; "ko" é igual a "filho". Sendo assim, "Aiko" quer dizer "filho do amor".*)_

_ Lindo nome! Aiko. - diz Rin olhando para o filho.

Sesshoumaru teve ao lado de Rin a lição mais preciosa de toda a sua existência: o poder que ele tanto almejava ter ele havia conseguido, porém, não da forma como ele pensava que fosse conseguir. Sesshoumaru compreendeu que aquilo que fazia Inutayshou tão poderoso, não era a ambição por ser forte ou a crueldade, mas a capacidade de amar, lutando sem medir esforços sendo até mesmo capaz de dar a própria vida pelas pessoas que ama.

Sesshoumaru finalmente encontrou a fonte imensurável de força a qual tanto obstinou. Seu amor por Rin e Aiko.

**FIM.**

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Pois é gente! Triste, mas tudo tem um fim!_

Porém, não fiquem assim! Vou dar um tempinho para adiantar meu projeto pessoal, mas, em seguida após esta pausa, retornarei com um novo Romance:

_**"Uma lótus em meu coração"**___

Feito com muita dedicação e carinho meu para todos vocês que lêem minhas fics!  
Aguardem!!!


End file.
